Twisted, Entwined and all Synonymous Words
by abbyfoss11
Summary: Tori is with Ryder. Beck is with Jade. But after Beck returns from his 3 month long movie shoot, things change for him, especially for Tori. Their lives are about to get twisted, entwined and all synonymous words.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Tori's POV

I was with Ryder and he was still with Jade. Little did I know that things were about to change-like really change. I love Ryder but things haven't been the way its supposed to be when you're in-love. Is he still in-love with me? Am I still in-live with him? I didn't have the answers to these questions until Beck came back. He went to a movie shoot and was gone for almost 3 months. Jade was understandably meaner than usual the first few weeks but mellowed down after that. Actually, she didn't seem to miss Beck now. When Beck came back, things changed not only for him but most of all for me. Neither one of us expected things to turn out this way-that he would be my best friend. So, if you wanna know how things turned out like this...read on...go on...flip the page.

Chapter 1 He Came Back with a Surprise

TORI's POV

"Ugh! I'm so gonna be late for school! Where the heck is Ryder?"

I checked my pear phone again. I have 15 minutes left to get to school. I put my phone in the back pocket of my jeans and started walking. It's been about 5 minutes until someone beeped his horn at me. I didn't turn to see if it was Ryder. The car was now cruising right beside me. I still didn't look to see who the driver was until a familiar voice that I've missed so much filled my mind. The car stopped.

"Oh my god! Beck! You're back!" Beck's smiling face almost made me jump and squeal with joy.

"I am. Need a ride?" I nodded and quickly walked over to the passenger's side. I almost opened the door to the front seat when I remembered Jade.

"It's okay. She doesn't know I'm back." He leaned across and opened the door for me. Such a gentleman this friend of mine. I got in and we drove off.

"So why are you in my side of the town and not in Jade's?"

"I'm going to surprise her. And besides, I really wanted to see you first."

"Awww, you missed your bestfriend that much?" Beck just smiled and lowered his head just a bit. Guess he was embarrassed to admit it.

"So what's been going on since I left?"

"Well, I'm dating Ryder Daniels now." He had this surprised look on his face.

"Really? Since when?"

"About a week after you left."

"Huh...okay." Is it just me or did he sound upset?

"By the way, how was your shoot? Tell me all about it, Mr. Big Time Actor." I playfully nudged him with my elbow. He kept his eyes on the road.

"Well, it was eventful. I really missed home though. They were looking for another female actress to play my love interest and I recommended someone from HA."

"Really? Who?"

"Just wait, you'll find out."

"Its Jade, right?"

"I'm not telling." We were at the school already and he pulled in his usual parking spot. We both walked through the lot and all of a sudden people started swarming around Beck. The life of a superstar. The movie isn't even out yet and he's already getting mobbed. I gave him a smile and left the ruckus.

I open my locker and found a whit envelope with my name printed on it. I opened it and my eyes bugged out after reading it. I must have been spacing out since I didn't even hear Andre and Cat approach me.

"Yo, Tori. What's wrong with you?" I handed the letter to Andre. He took it and read read it. He smiled and held the paper up.

"Booyah! My best friend, Tori, just got a slot to audition for the movie 'Hunting Lucy'."

Everyone in the hall way clapped and hooted. Then Jade came.

"That's Beck's movie!"

"Oh yeah, it is." Andre quipped.

"How did you get it?" Jade crossed her arms and dramatically approached me.

"I found the letter in mu locker." Just when things were about to get heated, Lane walked by. Jade grabbed his elbow and pulled him towards us.

"Lane, how did Tori get an audition for Beck's movie?"

"Good morning to you too, Jade." Lane sarcastically greeted her.

"How did she get the audition?" Andre now asked. I do not like where this is heading.

"Well, the executive producer of the film saw one of our school plays where Tori and Beck sang a duet. That's hoe Beck got the role. Now-"

"I didn't ask how Beck got his role! I asked about her!" Jade pointed her thumb at me.

"Will you let him tell you before you go Evil Jade on him?" Thank God for Andre.

"As I was saying, they're looking for another girl to play Lucy since the one originally casted didn't have any chemistry with Beck at all. He remembered Tori from the play and they emailed me the details last night."

I was dumbfounded and Jade looked like she was about to rip my head off. Beck walked in just in time.

"Beck? How are you here?" Jade asked, obviously surprised. Beck kissed her but not intense like I thought it would be after not seeing each other for almost three months and Jade kissed him back but not with the tenacity that she always have when she does. Am I missing something?

"I finished filming early and I thought I would surprise you and everyone else."

"You could have told me, Beck." Jade said as she uncrossed and crossed her arms again. Jade's nervous?

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" We all forced ourselves not to laugh or even snicker. That is so Beck to just diss Jade like that.

"How did Tori get the audition?" Jade turned to beck. Oh man, I thought she was gonna let it go. Beck saw me hold my breath. I know he knows that I know he recommended me.

"She did? That's awesome!"

"That's awesome?! Is that how you feel about her being your love interest in the movie?!" Holy smokes, Jade is furious now. Way to go, Beck. I looked away and wished the bell would ring now. Everyone else just stood around to see what's going to happen. I didn't notice him walk away but Lane was already gone.

"Come on, Jade. I just got home. Please don't take everything I say personal."

"Oh, so now I'm over sensitive?!" Beck rolled his eyes. Cat hid behind Andre.

"I didn't day that! Why do you always do that?!"

"Do what?!"

"Put words into my mouth! You always misunderstand point even though what I'm saying doesn't have come close to that! I just got back 12 hours ago and we're already fighting!" I can see the veins in Beck's neck pop out and throb.

"So you regret coming home?!" Ohmigosh. Listening to them makes me wanna kill myself. Jade is so over-reacting.

"I didn't say that either!" Just when Jade was about to say something, Ryder grabs me by the waist and says, "Hey guys! What did I miss?" He looks at Jade and for a moment there Jade seemed speechless and flushed. Ryder lets go of me and walks over to Beck who clearly was already in a foul mood.

"Beck! Welcome back, man." They did this fist bump thing guys do. Beck didn't look pleased at all. His eyebrows met in the middle. A loud ringing almost made me jump. Oh so now the bell wants to ring.

Beck walks past us but before he did, his eyes met mine. Jade stormed after him. Andre put an arm around Cat and leads her to our classroom. Ryder takes my hand but I pull it away.

"Everything okay, Tor?" Tor? He hasn't called me that since we became official. Something is definitely off.

"No, it actually isn't, Ryder." I put more stress on his name.

"What's wrong?"

"I waited for you this morning! You promised to pick me up! This is the 3rd time this week!"

"Right, about that. My mom had me drop her stuff off her office and my phone got busted last night coz I accidentally sat on it, hence, not being able to text you. I called your house when I got to my mom's office but no one answered so I figured you got to school already. I'm really sorry, Love. It won't happen again." He took my hand and kissed it. Cheesy right? I just gave him a smile and let him pull me in for a hug. When Ryder walked be to my class, I see Beck was sitting in my side of the room, right beside my seat, which is now the only empty seat, and Jade on the other side of the room in front of Sinjin. This is definitely not good. I sat beside Beck and his frown automatically turned into his signature grin. Did my heart just skip?

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I'm just writing about things I wish would happen in the series. Hope you like where my imagination takes me.=)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-It's So Easy Being with Her

BECK's POV

I cannot believe I actually missed Jade. She just went ballistic about Tori's audition! I recommended her because she's an awesome actress and she fits the role perfectly. Lucy is supposed to be sweet, friendly and selfless. I can't recommend Jade because, well, she's Jade-dark and mean. Yup, even if she's my girlfriend, I still find her mean, especially to Tori. Now that I'm thinking about it, I don't even know what made me like Jade. Sure, I found her mysterious at first and finding out about what she's been through made me want to be the better man in her life. Someone who wouldn't just abandon her. I made her happy but I don't think I'm doing a very good job right now. Thing is, I'm not happy in making her happy anymore.

Tori took her seat beside me and I felt so much better immediately, like my day seems brighter. I smiled the smile that only seems to surface when it's her. Sikowitz walks in with a coconut in his hand and, of cours, bare footed.

"Okay, younglings! I have here a part of a movie script starred by our very own, Beck Oliver." People clapped, Jade glared at me and Tori sank in her seat. I feel bad for putting Tori in this spot but I really want to do this with her and no one else.

"We are going to help Tori rehearse for her audition. Beck! Tori! Centerstage!" Sikowitz jumped off the stage and sat on the floor. I let Tori go first.

"Sikowitz, please no kissing scenes." Tori pleaded. I just smiled. As much as I protect Tori, I enjoy the fact that she's nervous around me. I'm not offended that she doesn't want to do kissing scenes now. Jade's here and all hell will break loose if we do a kissing scene. Although, I wouldn't mind irking her a bit.

"No worries, Tori. This is the part where you leave Beck to move away with your family."

Sikowitz handed her the script and we both got on stage.

"Okay, just take it from the top of this scene. Tori, you are on the verge of tears and Beck, well, you know how it goes. Action!"

"Lucy, please don't go. "

"Sam, I have to. There's no other way. I can't stay..."

I pulled her towards me and stroke her face. I put my forehead against hers and we both closed our eyes.

"Sam, please...don't make this harder for me."

"Do you love me?" Lucy was supposed to start crying in this part. Tori holds on to my right hand which is holding her face. I open my eyes and see fresh tears streaming down her face. Tori just nods. I continue with the script.

"I will take care of everything here. Until then, will you wait for me?"

"Yes...even if it takes forever. I will wait for you." As I was about to kiss her with such passion, Sikowitz clapped and so did everyone else. I reluctantly let go of her and she wipes the tears off her face. Andre was quiet, Cat was nearly in tears and Robbie, well, Robbie was crying. Jade-Jade was of course, furious. I know she saw what I felt too. Tori and I have chemistry...major chemistry.

"Bravo! Beck, amazing, absolutely and simply amazing. Tori, natural and oh so breath-taking. You perform like that and I'm sure you'll get the part. Let's do the next scene!"

In this scene, I take Lucy to the place where we met for the first time. This is the last time I'm ever going to be with her until who knows when. The setting is on top of a cliff overlooking the city. She was crying when I met her here. I thought she was going to jump off so I approached her to make sure she wasn't going to do anything stupid. Music played from my car in this scene.

"Where d you think we will be after all this?" I asked Lucy. I was in character now.

"I don't know. You'll be here. I'll be somewhere else. You might be married and with kids and I'll be with I don't know who." Tori walks away from me a bit and turns her back towards me.

"You want to be with someone else? You said you will wait for me."

"I will but be realistic, Sam. Do you really believe that we will be able to just go on without each other?" She faces me with so much emotion in her eyes and it felt so real that I almost forgot my lines.

"Yes! I do!" I walked towards her and pull her in. Our bodies were at length with each other, pressed so close.

"Lucy, I don't know where your parents are going to hide you but I will scour the whole world if I have to. You belong with me, Lucy." I touch her hair then look straight in her hazel eyes. Tori starts tearing up again. Dang, she's really good. She lays her head on my chest and I just hug her.

"Those are really big words, Sam. But I trust you. Just thinking about how much I'll miss you already hurts." I lifted her face up and just as everyone leaned forward to see if I was going to kiss her, I plant a very small yet very sweet kiss on her forhead.

The school bell rang 5 scenes later. Everyone grabs their bag and files out the door. Tori sat back down. I turned around and went to sit beside her. She looks up at me and smiles sadly.

"Beck, why did you do this?"

"Are you angry?"

"No, of course not, I'm just surprised and I don't really know what to make of it."

"Do you not want to work with me?" She sat up when I said this.

"No! Of course not! I mean of course I would love to work with you but what would Jade think?" She looks down and focuses on her knees.

"Don't worry about Jade. This is just us, friends, making an awesome movie together. No malice."

"Okay, but why did you choose me?"

"You're my best friend and it's so easy being with you. I don't have to constantly watch what I'm saying or act like someone else. I can just be me." Color filled her cheeks. I stopped myself from reaching out and touching her finely shaped cheek bones.

Tori is smiling now.

"Will Ryder be okay with it?" I asked her and she looked up at me.

"I guess so. We barely spend time lately so he would probably like it if he doesn't have to worry about spending time with me."

"Things been bad with Ryder?"

"No. Not bad, just different."

"How?"

"Well, like this morning he was supposed to pick me up but didn't and he had so many excuses why he didn't. He said he accidentally sat on his phone but he always puts it on his desk when he gets home and we weren't texting much last night so that's kinda weird."

"So you think he was talking to someone else last night?"

"No...at least I don't want to think that. Of course he can have a life outside of me."

Gosh, I wish it was like that with Jade. If it was, I wouldn't feel so bad about hanging out with Tori when I'm not with Jade.

"Well, don't think much about it. Maybe he did break his phone. Come on, I'll take you out for lunch."

"Off campus?" Her face lights up and I smiled at her. It's very easy to make Tori happy.

"Yes. Where do you want to go?" I stood up and so did she.

"Nozu?"

"Sushi again? Why do you Americans like sushi so much?"

"Why do you Canadians like bacon so much?" Tori raised a brow and smiled.

I laughed. We walked out of the classroom. Jade was nowhere in sight. I was expecting her to be waiting and yell at us again but she wasn't. Huh...guess I was wrong.

Lunch with Tori was like any other time I hung out with her-filled with laughter, non-sensible conversations and easy going subjects. I smile as she started talking animatedly about Sikowitz and his coconut. I'm just looking forward to the shoot and how many more of these lunches we're going to share. Yeah...I could definitely get used to this. It's just so easy being with her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I'm just writing what I think should happen in the series, especially between Beck and Tori. Enjoy!=)


	3. Chapter 3

For those following this story, sorry it took long to update. Been really busy with so many things for graduation...teehee...anyways..here's the third chap...read on and tell me how you like it! Thanks!

Chapter 3-Weird? Suspicious? Or just downright fishy? I think it ends here.

TORI's POV

Okay, last week I had lunch with Beck and it seemed really weird but so right at the same time. Is it normal to feel two contradicting emotions at the same time? I'm not even going to try and figure it out. But, dang...Beck is just so...so...see? I can't even describe how I felt that day. I'm speechless. And to think, this week, I get to audition with Beck and be in his movie! Isn't that just freakin' awesome? While everything is going swell with Beck, things with Ryder is taking a turn for the worst since last week. We barely hung out last week, he snapped at me for hugging him surprisingly, he raised his hand like he was about to hit me after I joked with him, he didn't even apologize after the shocked look on my face, I walked up to him yesterday to fix things and he just ignored me and walked away like I was nobody and he didn't even text me today. I hope everything is all right with him. I hate it that he doesn't tell me what's bothering him. Am I going to lose Ryder soon? Something tells me I'm about to. Sitting in Spanish class right now is boring me to death. Oohh..goody, my phone just buzzed.

Beck: U in Spanish, ryt?

Me: yup. I'm bored to my skull. Wat class r u in?

Beck: Independent study

Me: Aww! Lucky you.

Beck: Lol, sucks 2 be u

Me: so that means Jade's on I.S. with u?

Beck: Nope. She ran off somewhere. Had another fyt.

Me: Bummer. What about?

Beck: Movie shoot. She's still mad about your audition.

Me: Beck, seriously, u can cancel my aud. I dnt want to come bet u nd Jade.

Beck: Its cool. Dnt worry bout her. I'm just being professional.

Me: Hey, let's talk l8r. Mrs. Valdez is looking my way. Bye!=)

Beck: Kay. Cnt w8 to c u, Tor. =)

Seriously? He has a girlfriend and he can't wait to see me? What the hell is going on? Ugh! Finally, the bell rang. I gather my stuff and walk out of the classroom when I find Ryder leaning by the door post waiting for me.

"Hey, love. How was class?" He pecks me on the cheek. I smiled at him. What happened all of a sudden? I'm seriously getting a whip lash because of his mood swings.

"It was boring. I don't understand why I have to take Spanish. I already speak Spanish."

"It's okay. Just let it go." Really? Seems like he's not interested at the topic. Something is about to happen I can feel it. We walk hand in hand until we reach my locker. I open it and shove my books inside. I had rehearsal with Beck in 20 minutes.

"Hey, Ryder?" I turn to him before I shut my locker.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay with me doing the movie with Beck?"

"Pffft. Course I am. It's no big deal. You can do whatever you want for all I care."

"So you don't care?" I crossed my arms and put all my weight on my right leg.

"I do but it doesn't bother me that you're doing a movie with Beck."

"You do understand that I'm playing his love interest, right? This means there will be a lot of kissing and stuff only couples do."

"Yeah, so?" I cannot believe this. This guy really doesn't care that his girlfriend will be kissing another guy! He's totally being a jerk right now!

"Fine, if you don't care then I'll just enjoy myself with Beck then." I turn around and walk away from him.

"Tori, I didn't mean it that way. It's just how I-" I stop walking and quickly face him. He immediately stopped before he knocks into me.

"Listen, Ryder. In case you forgot, I'm still your girlfriend and if you care, you'd feel even just a tinge of jealousy. We barely hung out with each other last week, you barely called or text me and you stopped picking me up in the morning. Just tell me straight, are you still in or you wanna bail? Coz if you wanna bail then the door's wide open."

"I never said I wanted out."

"Exactly! You barely say anything to me anymore or tell me what's up with you. There's no communication from your side. You snapped at me last week and were about to hit me. Seriously, Ryder, I'm sick of this."

He sucked a deep breath and huffed. I can tell I hit a nerve. I don't care, he needs to understand.

"We were doing so great, Ryder. What changed? You've been so cold to me lately and violent. What's gotten into you? I didn't do anything to deserve this kind of treatment."

"So what do you want to happen now?"

"I want to know why you're being like this."

He took another deep breath.

"You wanna know the truth?"

Uh-oh. The truth? What has he been hiding from me?

"Y-yeah. I want to know the truth." I tried to sound tough and unaffected. People are disappearing to different practice rooms now and some towards the parking lot. Ryder didn't speak until we were all alone in the hallway.

"You know what, forget it. I'm not going to explain myself to you."

He starts to walk away and I filled with anger so quickly I didn't even think of what I was about to say.

"I knew you would turn out like this."

He stopped dead on his tracks. Ryder knows I'm about to compare him to his brother. He hates it so much to hear about his brother who he has never met, never knew what his name is. All he knows is that his father had an affair with a married woman when his mom's pregnant with him. He found out 2 years ago that he has a half brother. His dad never said anything about his half brother except that he was the greatest son any father could ask for and that it would be the greatest feeling in life if they met.. None of them ever met him. Not even their dad. He only gets information about the boy through the mom's quarterly email.

He turned around and walked towards me.

"Like what? Not like my brother? What do you know about my brother?!"

"I don't know anything about him. But if he is the great and loving kid your dad brags about, I'm sure he wouldn't do this to his girlfriend!"

"Do what?!"

"Just walking away! Leaving things unfixed! Abandoning a person who loves him!"

"Whatever. I'm out."

"That's what you are Ryder. You're a coward. You're too much of a wuss to even explain! You are the worst kind of person-"

Pain crawled on my right cheek. Ryder just hit me. I was dumbfounded. I didn't move. My face was still curtained by my hair and tears filled my eyes but wouldn't flow. I was forced to look when I heard fists connecting to flesh. Ryder was on the ground, the side of his lip trickling with blood and Beck was right in front of me with fists clenched and knuckles bone-white. Ryder was still holding his jaw from the pain and Beck rushed forward to give him more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I'm just writing what I think should happen in the series, especially between Beck and Tori. Enjoy!=)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – It ends for her, I hope.

BECK's POV

I was literally seeing red. I cannot believe he hit Tori like he does it a lot. I knew I would be angry but not this angry. Angry enough to pin him to the floor and still punch his sorry face. I just kept punching until I heard Tori's voice.

"Beck! Please, stop!"

I didn't. This jerk deserves far worse than this. Tory kept pulling on my arm and shoulders trying to lift me from Ryder.

"Beck, please, stop! Andre! Help me! Quick!"

"Man, enough. Come on!" I let Andre pull me up. Ryder sits up groggily.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Andre grabs my shoulder.

"He hit Tori." I pointed a finger at Ryder who was still trying to sit up.

"You what?! You hit Tori?!" Ryder doesn't answer. Andre looks over at Tori who's behind me and saw a bruise already forming on her cheek bone. Tori put her head down.

Ryder stands up and spits blood from his mouth. I grabbed him by the collar.

"If you ever lay another finger on Tori or even as much as look her way, you'll be getting worse than this. You hear me?" I shove him away and he turned and walked away. I take a deep breath, look at Andre and then turned to Tori. I touch her hair and tuck it behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" She just nods her head and I can tell she's about to cry. I pull her towards me and true enough, she breaks into tears.

"Shhh…it's okay baby." I pat her stroke her hair trying to calm her down. She's pretty shaken up. Who wouldn't be? Having someone you love hit you like that is pretty dumbfounding and emotionally wrecking. I've never been this angry at anyone not even when I found out that Jade faked the fight scene when Tori was fairly new here. I was angry then but there wasn't much I can do against Jade. Tori's tears soaked through my shirt and I didn't care. Her whole body was shuddering from her sobs. Andre come closer and rubs her back trying to calm her down. A few minutes passed and Tori slowly steps away from me, searches her bag for a tissue but was getting frustrated at not finding any. I take out my handkerchief from my pocket and hand it to her.

"Thanks, Beck. Sorry you guys had to see this."

"Tori, is this the first time he hit you?" I asked as I lift her shin up to examine the bruise on her cheek.

"This is the first time that it made contact but he has raised his hand at me before like he was going to hit me." Tori tried to wipe her dripping mascara from under her lashes. Dang, this girl is so beautiful that even if black mascara is running down her face I still am out of breath just looking at her. Since when have I looked at Tori like this?

"He better be staying outta you way, Tor or else Beck and I will be breaking bones." Andre had a serious face that we barely see plastered on. Tori smile at us but I can tell that her pain is still yet to subside.

"Thanks guys. Beck, can we call off the rehearsal for today? I don't feel like rehearsing anymore."

"Whatever you need, Tor."

"You wanna hang out tonight?" Andre asked Tori and she twists my hanky as she is deep in thought.

"Sure. I had plans with Ryder but guess it doesn't matter anymore." Tori forced a smile. I hate it when she does that. It's really not the heart melting smile that she always gives. Andre discussed with Tori what we're going to do tonight but I was too busy staring at Tori, controlling my anger and feeling warm around her all at the same time to even hear what the plan was until I felt Andre nudging my elbow.

"Earth to Beck!" I snapped out of my trance and found Tori's hazel brown eyes locked with mine. I must have been staring too much because her bruised cheek was now filled with red.

"Sorry, dud. What are we doing tonight?" I turned to Andre reluctantly breaking the stare.

"We're hanging out at your place."

"Cool. Let's pick up some snacks on the way there. I just got this killer movie you guys gotta watch."

We sauntered towards the parking lot and saw that there were only a few cars left. We got in my car and drove off.

We were already at the store when I remembered Jade. I checked my phone and there was a message from he sent half an hour ago. She's going to kill me.

Jade: Not hanging with you tonight. Have other plans so feel free to make some for you.

Me: Kay. Thanks for letting me know.

My phone beeped after 30 seconds.

Jade: Whatever. Don't text me tonight coz I won't be responding.

Me: May I know why?

Jade: Just because. Do I ask you why when you don't?

Me: Actually, you don't ask. You make conclusions and scream about it.

Jade: Just back off, Beck.

Beck: What's your problem? You talk to me like you don't have a boyfriend. I get that you're angry about Tori's aud but this isn't how immature I thought you'd act. You don't want to tell me? Fine! Won't be bothering you anymore.

I hit send and shut my phone off. If this is how she wants it then this is what she gets. I huffed a breath of frustration and found Tori looking at a jar of pickles. Tori turns to me with the jar in her hand.

"This is all I want. Oh! And a pint of ice cream." She sauntered towards the frozen goods section and I followed her. Andre was somewhere around the store.

"Pickles and ice cream?" I asked Tori as she looked at the variety of ice cream in the freezer.

"Yeah, this is what I eat when I'm upset."

We got to my trailer and we all looked for a comfortable spot. Andre flopped on my couch taking the entire space; Tori took off her jacket and sat on my bed and after taking my jacket off and putting the movie on, I sat beside Tori our arms at each other's length. Twenty minutes through the movie, Tori and I were already leaning against the wall and I had an arm around her. Tori was perfectly comfortable eating her pickles all the while leaning against me and of course, I was enjoying the moment of being so close to her without anyone nagging me about it. I looked over at Andre and found him asleep. I took the chance to talk to Tori about what happened.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me it's over between you and Ryder."

She was silent for a brief moment and let out a sigh.

"I guess we are. I never thought he would do something like that to me. It was partly my fault."

I sat up and she looked at me with bewilderment on her face.

"How is it your fault? No guy should ever lay a hand on a girl regardless of what she did."

"I provoked him, Beck. I mentioned his brother and he just snapped."

"Wait. Ryder has a brother?"

"Well, half-brother. He's never met him before neither has his dad but he keeps on bragging about this son of his. The mom sends him emails regularly and Ryder is very jealous of this unidentified brother."

"Still, he shouldn't have hit you. Promise me it's over between you two."

"I promise, Beck , and thanks for defending me. No one has ever done that for me."

"I'll always be ready to protect you from anyone."

"Even from Jade?"

"Even from Jade."

She smiles at me and wraps her arms around me. I hug her back and bury my face in her hair. She smells so good, so sweet, so Tori. I close my eyes and savor the moment. I was so engrossed with what was happening that I didn't feel her pushing me away. I turned around and saw Jade standing by the door.

Hey guys! Sorry if I took so long to update! Juggling graduation preparations and my internship is not easy at all but here's the 4th chapter. I will be able to upload regularly soon…thanks for following this story and for all your support. Get excited cause the following chapters will be filled with excitement!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all! Soooo sorry for updating so late and taking so long in writing. I have been very occupied with graduation and other stuff. But no worries, I can definitely regularly upload now. Hope you all continue to follow this story and leave me comments and reviews! I wanna know what you guys think of the progression of the story!=)

Chapter 5 - I cannot believe I just did that

TORI's POV

I can feel my heart pound against my chest. Nothing's going on between Beck and I but seeing Jade in Beck's front door literally sent shivers up my spine. I have nothing to be guilty about but I find myself having no reason to give Jade. I'm sure she's gonna ask what I'm doing in her boyfriend's dimly lighted trailer and in his arms. Beck broke my train of thought when he stood up so calmly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Jade who seemed to be burning holes on my forehead with her death stare. How can Beck be so calm right now?

"The better question is, what is SHE doing here?" She pointed a finger at me as she turned towards Beck.

"We we're hanging out. She had a rough day so Andre and I are keeping her company."

"Rough day? How rough? Cause I can make it rougher." Jade heads towards me. Oh man, I'm so dead. Beck grabbed her arm before she even got to where I was sitting.

"You are not gonna do anything to Tori. She has had enough hurt to last her a lifetime."

"Why are you defending her?!" Jade yelled and cause Andre to stir.

"Whas going on? I thought I was with Keeko. Oh." He looked at Jade and it him. He stood up.

"Well, hey Jade! What brings you here? Wanna hang with us?"

"Does it look like I wanna hang? God, Harris! You are just so stupid sometimes!"

"You don't have to go monster...wait...I forgot, that basically sums up your personality."

"Listen, Jade. I know what you're thinking but it's not what it looks like. I was just-" I tried to explain when she cut me off with a comment I thought was too mean even for Jade.

"I don't want to hear it, slut!" My mouth fell open. Anger boiled up to my head. Andre's and Beck's eyes bugged out as they turned to look at her. I walked up to Jade, stared her straight in the eyes and landed a solid blow to her face. She fell over, put a hand on the spot where I just hit her and looked at me. Yeah, she probably didn't expect me to punch her square in the face.

"Surprised? Yeah, I've had it with you. I put up with all your bitchiness this long cause I know it makes you feel a bit better about your sorry self but you know what? I'm not putting up with you anymore. I may be a lot of things but one thing I'm not is a slut. I don't even know what possessed his mind to even put up with you let alone stay with you. I feel sorry for Beck. He's the one who has to date a psychopath insecure demented teenager like you. Count this as a warning. Cause the next time, I'm not going to hold back."

I grab my bag and head for the door. I didn't even turn to look at Beck and Andre's faces. Beck is my best friend but I've had it with his girlfriend. Why does he even stay with her? Is he a masochist? I trudged down the street angrily. I keep walking. No one's coming after me. They're too shocked that Tori the goody goody girl punched her bully. I wasn't going to take that from Jade. I was too shocked with Ryder to do anything about it but Jade's comment just blew my top off. I've been walking for a while now. My mind was in auto pilot that I didn't even realize that I'm in my front yard until I subconsciously reached for my keys. I turn the key simultaneously with the knob. I slammed the door shut and ran for my bedroom. Without knowing, warm tears started flowing down my cheeks. I cannot believe all of this happened to me in one day. I'm aching all over and I don't know how to make it better. I let the tears flow freely. I gotta release this somehow. My face was blotched when my phone rang. I looked at it and saw Ryder's face on the screen. I immediately rejected the call and turned my phone off. I looked around my room looking for something else to do. Mom is on a trip with her sister. Dad was out of town for a conference about drug trafficking and Trina was at a pre-admission college go-see. I'm all alone for the next two days.

I pick up my phone, shove it in my jacket pocket and headed for the door. I wish I had Dad's car. Trina brought it to her go-see and now I have no ride. I grab my keys from the garage cabinet, put my helmet on and got on my purple scooter that I won from a singing contest at the mall. I could go anywhere for all I care. I ended up on top of the hill a little ways away from my house. Someone put up a bench and a picnic table up here long ago and ever since then this became a spot for couples or for emotional kids like me. The view is amazing, it's fairly quiet and peaceful, there's a sturdy tree house and no one will hear you even if you screamed. I yank my helmet off and take a seat on top of the table. Usually, I check if there's any food or condiment left on the surface but this time I didn't care if I sat on mushy bread or got ketchup on my butt. I run what took place through my head. I cannot believe I punched Jade. She deserved it but now I feel guilty for hitting her in front of Beck and Andre. I bet that embarrassed her. She wouldn't be too humiliated if no one else was there when it happened. Beck would probably not talk to me anymore after I hit his girlfriend.

I think about Ryder. I miss him even though I'm still very hurt and honestly, very pissed at him. How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me. He said he loved me. How did it end up like this? I look out over the city lights that were coming on. The sky was hued a warm pink and orange. I stare out the sky until all pinkness of the sky was swallowed by darkness. I must have sat here for quite a while now because all I could see are the city lights and the stars are out. I turn my phone back on and it pinged once then twice then more until it stopped at 12 times. I have 3 text messages and 9 voicemails. I check the messages first. One was from Andre.

Andre: Where u at? Ur house is empty. Worried. Call me.

I'll call him later. Maybe he can come over, make me hot cocoa and keep me company.

Message number 2 was from Ryder.

Ryder: Tori, please pick up. We need to talk, about what happened. Call me.

I'm so not calling him. He didn't even apologise in the messages. He's such an ass.

Message number 3 was from Cat.

Cat: Andre called me looking for you. Idk what's going on but hope ur safe.

I pressed exit and went to voicemail. I put it to my ear and waited for the messages to play.

First 2 were from Ryder with the same message from his text.

One was from mom reminding me that I had to pick up my pills from the pharmacy tomorrow.

One was from Andre telling me to call him or he'll make me kiss Rex when we see each other. I actually laughed at this message. Andre's crazy.

Last five ones were from Beck. He said he was worried and if I don't call him before 7:30 he's going to wait outside my house until I come home. He kept asking me where I was and if I was okay. I listened to the last message and a smile slowly formed on my face.

_Tori. This is my fifth message. I know you turned your phone off and you don't want to be found just yet. But, like I said in my previous messages, I will be waiting outside your house if you don't call me by 7:30. I'll be bringing a pint of ice cream and a jar of pickles for you. I know you're on top of your hill right now so I won't come get you but be careful. By the way, I'm with Andre so if you want both of us to come over, we'll both be waiting outside your house. See yah!_

Aww. At least I know Beck doesn't hate me. I check my time. It's already 7:45. I jump off the table, put my helmet on and rode down the hill. It took me about 20 minutes to get home. Beck's car was in my driveway but it's empty. Where are they? I pull into the garage and heard footsteps coming from the house. I enter the kitchen and saw Beck and Andre on the couch watching tv. They looked over their shoulder when I turned on the kitchen lights and grabbed a bottle of grape soda from the fridge. I saw the pint of my favorite ice cream and the jar of pickles was sitting in the cupboard right beside the fridge.

"So I'm guessing you found the spare key inside the porch lamp?"

"Yup. Great hiding place. I didn't think that the lamp really opens up." Beck stood up and walked towards the kitchen and stopped across the counter where I was standing. Andre joined us right away. I popped the can open and took a swig of grape soda. I put the can down and found the two boys staring at me. I wipe my mouth on my sleeve.

"What?"

They both broke their stare and cleared their throat. They stopped awkwardly and stared at me again. They're expecting me to break down in tears. I suddenly found the soda can that's sitting on the counter interesting. Except from the faint sound of the tv, silence was the only thing we can hear. I swipe my hair away from my face and winced when I touched the forgotten swollen bruise on my cheek. Tears started forming around the rims of my eyes. I put the cold can on the bruise before I start crying. Beck broke the silence with his footsteps coming closer. He pulled me in a tight hug. I was doing my best to stop the tears from falling but they silently spilled over the rims of my eyes and I just stared at the can that's still in my hand. Tear drops fell on my soda can and some on Beck's sleeves. He pushed me away gently and lifted my chin up so that I was looking up directly at him. He wiped my tears with the pad of his thumbs and gently touched my bruise.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, Beck. I didn't mean to put you in the middle of this. I was just-"

"Shhhh. It's okay."

"You're not mad at me for punching your girlfriend?"

"Not at all. I'm actually very proud of you for finally standing up to her."

"I didn't think I would but with everything that happened today, I wasn't going to take any crap from anyone else."

Beck smiled at me which made me look down. Andre cleared his throat.

"Okaaaay! Uh...I'm still here you know to comfort you, too."

I pulled away from Beck and walked over to Andre's outstretched arms.

"Thanks, Andre."

"No thanks necessary, baby. But you swung on Jade pretty good. I wish I could've gotten it on video. That would have cheered me up any day." Andre laughed and pulled back. I laughed at the thought too. I wanted to ask what happened after I left but I didn't want to think about this anymore. Beck and I sat beside each other on the couch while Andre made us my favorite hot chocolate. Beck put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head against it. Jade isn't going to come barging in my house at least I think so. Andre handed us our mugs filled with hot choco and he took the seat right on my other side and moved closer to me. I shifted my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head down on mine. Beck turned the volume of the tv back on and we just sat there until the credits of 50 First Dates rolled up the screen. Andre stood up.

"Well, I would love to stay and hang with you guys but I gotta head out. I'm working on a song for my music class on Monday and I barely have a decent tune. You okay if go ahead?"

"Sure. Thanks for keeping me company."

"No problem. You up for recording tomorrow?"

"For what?"

"You're singing the song with me."

"Sure." I smiled at Andre.

"Alright. I'll pick you up at 2 tomorrow."

"Okay. See yah, Andre." I stood up and Andre pulled me n for a tight hug.

"Later, man." They did this fist bump guys do.

"Later." Andre grabbed his jacket and headed out my front door.

"We're alone." Beck looked around my house.

"Yes, we are." Why am I feeling awkward around Beck? I've never felt awkward around Beck. He sat back down and pulled my hand so that I would sit right in front of me. We were facing each other just like how Ryder and I sat when we had our first date and I made spicy tuna balls for him.

Beck was quiet. He was just staring at me. He gently touched my bruise again and his touch felt nice-warm and so gentle that it made me close my eyes. I opened my eyes again and found Beck leaning towards me. Oh my god. Beck is about to kiss me. Should I stop it? I close my eyes trying to convince myself that this is wrong. Beck can't kiss me. He has Jade. I can feel Beck's breath right in front of my lips. Just at about the slightest touch of his lips on mine, his phone rang. I felt him pull away and heard him release a big are-you-serious kind of sigh. I open my eyes, my heart still beating frantically, and Beck answered his phone. I couldn't hear what he was saying or who he was talking to. All I could hear was the loud beating of my heart. We were about to kiss. Thank God it didn't happen. I don't want Beck to cheat on Jade with me.

Beck stood up which made me stand up too.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." He looked worried and pissed at the same time.

"Uh...sure. Is everything okay?"

"Jade called. She's crying hysterically. She said she really needs me right now. I couldn't understand what she was saying. All I got was she's at the hospital."

"Is she okay? Is she hurt?" I can't believe I'm getting worried about the girl I punched a few hours ago.

"It doesn't seem like she's the one hurt. But I'll go over there and make sure. Will you be okay on your own here?"

"Of course. Text me whatever when you find out what's going on and if there's anything I can do to help." Beck chuckled and touched the side of my face.

"You're awesome, Tori. You're actually willing to help the girl who called you a slut a few hours ago."

"She's still your girlfriend, Beck. And you're my best friend so that makes her my friend. Well, sort of."

Beck chuckled again. He grabbed his jacket, leaned forward and planted a sweet soft kiss on my bruised cheek. He lingered for a few seconds.

"Good night, Tori."

With that, Beck was out the door and I was left frozen in the middle of my living room. The only thought in my mind was why can't he be mine?

Author's Note:

Well, I thought I should make up for all the weeks that I didn't update so here's an extra long chapter for you guys! Here are a few questions to keep you on the edges of your seats.

What happened to Jade? Why is she in the hospital? Is Tori ever going to tell Beck how she feels?

Does Beck feel the same way? What will become of Ryder? Will the movie push through? Will Jade let it push through?

The next chapters will morph into the movie audition Tori has to do with Beck and will answer the questions running through those excited brains of yours so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I am so sorry I didn't update last week! I got stuck in between a rock and a very tight spot. It kinda took time to wedge myself out of it...harhar...but everything's cool now. So here goes...

Chapter 6-What the heck is going on?

BECK's POV

Man, this day was so full of surprises. And to think, I almost kissed Tori but Jade had to disturb with her hysterical phone call. Come to think of it, I wonder what it is about. I pull into a parking spot in front of the hospital entrance. I walk inside and the smell of sanitation chemicals hit my nostrils right away. So many people were being wheeled in from one room to another. I saw Jade sitting by the wall with her head in her hands. Oh man, the night is about to get longer. I touch her shoulder which startled her. Man she looks frazzled. She stood up, jumpily wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed. I put my arms around her waist trying to calm her down.

"Shhh...it's okay...what happened?" I rub her back with an up-down motion.

"It was awful, Beck. I didn't mean to. I didn't know what to do...I was so scared."

"What do you mean?" She pulled away and her face was blotchy from all the crying she did.

"I was driving around after I left your place and I wasn't paying attention to where I was heading. I was crying and I made a sharp turn and hit a jogger who was crossing the street. I didn't see the red light. There was so much blood, Beck."

"Wait, is the jogger okay?"

"I don't know. When I got out of my car he was just laying there motionless and bloody. An old lady who was walking her dog called 911. I swear I didn't mean to do this to Tori."

"Wait, what? How did Tori get into this? Who did you hit?"

Jade started crying again. She buries her blotched face in her hands. I take hold of her by her arms and forced her to look at me.

"Who did you hit, Jade?"

"Ryder."

I let go of Jade. Tori is going to be so hurt with this. I know she won't think that Jade did it on purpose but this would soften her. This would drive her back to Ryder. I know now isn't the time to be thinking about this but I'm worried about Tori.

"Beck, I don't know how to tell Tori."

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell her." Jade broke into heavier sobs. I pull her into my arms; my mind going on over drive. Just then, Ryder's mom walks in. She sees us and from the looks of it she thought of Jade's crying to mean the worse. She takes a deep breath to compose herself and walks over to us.

"Hi, Beck, Jade. How is Ryder?" I looked at Jade but she was in no condition to speak.

"We still don't know, Mrs. Daniels. We haven't heard anything from the doctors."

"What happened?" She was getting teary. Please don't breakdown in from of me too. Jade cried harder. I relayed the same story I got from Jade. Mrs. Daniels glared at her for a second but her glare softened instead her eyes started filling with tears. Before the tears poured over, she fished her phone from her bag. She was speaking to Mr. Daniels.

"My husband will be here in a few hours. He'll catch the next flight out of New York." I just nodded. We all sat in the waiting room. It's almost two in the morning.

"Ryder Daniels' family?" We stood up and the man in white scrubs approached us.

"I am his mother. How is my son?"

"The worst is over. He has a few broken ribs, fractured ankle and a concussion. Of course, he has a lot of scratches and bruises but he'll be fine. We'll keep him here for 5 days for observation and to run some tests just to make sure he doesn't have complications. He's being transferred to a private room now."

"Thank you, Doctor." Then, a nurse comes running towards the doctor and whispers something in his ear.

"What's wrong doctor?" Jade asked.

"Ryder's head wound is bleeding again. We were able to stop it earlier but head wounds can always bleed again. Just to be sure, please prepare a donor right away. We may need a transfusion. Excuse me."

Right then and there, Mrs. Daniels whips out her cellphone.

"Harry, Ryder needs a blood donor immediately. You have to come right away. What do you mean the next flight out is in 16 hours? Isn't there any other way you can get out? All flights are cancelled due to a storm? Harry! You're the only one with the same blood type as Ryder! Please see what you can do. Bye, honey. Be safe."

Mrs. Daniels turned to us and she looked like she was about to really lose it.

"My husband can't get a flight. The next one is in 16 hours. Anything can happen in that time. Oh Lord, what am I going to do?! Where am I going to find a donor?"

"Um, Mrs. Daniels, what's his blood type?" I asked her. Maybe I know someone with the same type.

"He's an AB-. Do you know how rare that is? It's almost impossible to find that right away."

"I'm an AB-." I cannot believe the coincidence that we have the same blood type. Mrs. Daniels looks up to me with shock plastered all over her face.

"Oh, Beck! I know it's too much to ask but would you be willing to donate?"

"Of course, Mrs. Daniels."

"Thank you!" She hugs me tightly and I hug her back.

"Let me get a nurse." I turn to Jade and we both watched Mrs. Daniels hurry towards the station.

"Thanks for doing this, Beck. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost Ryder." Something pinged in my mind. If she lost Ryder? What was he to her? Jade seemed to realize what she said.

"Uh-I mean I wouldn't know if Tori would ever forgive me if Ryder dies."

I nod my head. I just let it slide. Maybe she's very tired. But it's still weird that she's afraid of what might Tori feel.

"I'm gonna call Tori." Jade nods at me and sits back down. I walk a few steps away and dial Tori's number. She answered on the second ring. I didn't think she was still up. I was just gonna try to reach her and leave a voice mail.

"Beck! Oh my god, I've been so worried! What happened?"

"You waited up for my call?"

"Well, yeah. I had a bad feeling about this and I couldn't sleep. Is everything alright with Jade?"

"Jade is okay. She hit someone when she made a quick sharp turn."

"Oh my god, who did she hit?"

"Tori, I want you to stay calm okay? Don't panic. Jade didn't do it to hurt you."

"Why? Who did she hit?"

"She hit Ryder." Silence held the line for what seemed like a minute then I heard rustling sounds on the other line.

"I'm on my way there." Then the line went dead. She didn't even know which hospital but I bet she'll figure we're at the one nearest Ryder's place.

Thirty minutes passed by and I was all set up for a transfusion. Ryder lost a lot of blood. The machine whirred to life and I look at Ryder on the bed right beside me. He looks so peaceful. I wonder what's going through his mind. Is he dreaming? Then, Tori walks in. She's still in her pyjamas and brown booties. She went straight towards Mrs. Daniels and gave her a hug. Jade stiffened at the corner of the room. Tori walks over to where Jade was, stands in front of her and wraps Jade in her arms. Jade just stood there eyes wide in surprise. I was also very surprised but I figure that's Tori. She's genuinely the most pure person I've ever met.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She tells Jade which cause Jade to tear up. Jade pushes her away slowly and wipes her face. She still had the guts to be proud and hold her head high. She finds her composure and looks Tori straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for hitting, Ryder. It was an accident."

"I know it was, Jade. I'm just glad you're both okay." Tori turns towards me with confusion on her face.

"Donating blood for Ryder. I'm the only match for now."

"Thanks, Beck. You're awesome." I smile at her and look at my phone. It was almost 3am. I can use a short nap while the transfusion is going on. I close my eyes and immediately drift to sleep.

I woke at the sun shining through the window and hitting my face. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Tori was on one side of the couch with Mrs. Daniels on the other side. I was still hooked up to the machine but it wasn't on anymore. Jade was on the chair beside Ryder's bed. She had Ryder's hand in one of hers and her head was laid close to Ryder's face. I just stare at her and realization hit me. It can't be. She can't be cheating on me with Ryder. She just feels bad about what happened to Ryder and was probably beating herself up for what she did. I lay may head back down and brought my phone towards my line of vision. It read 6:30am. There was also a message from my mom. She said she just read my message when she woke up and was on her way here. The door opened and I raise my head up to see who it was. I've never seen this man. He has dark hair like Ryder's, a well built body and eyes that creepily looked like mine.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Ryder's my son. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Beck Oliver, sir. We go to the same school." He nodded his head and looked at the transfusion machine hooked up to both of us.

"You and Ryder match?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you for donating. Did you say Oliver?"

"Yes , sir. Are you acquainted with my parents?"

Before he was able to speak my mom's head popped from behind the door. Mr. Daniels turned around and all color left his face at the sight of my mom.

"Shannon?!" My mom slowly stepped in and her face paled as well.

"Robert?"

What's going on? How do they know each other and why are they looking at each other like they were staring at a ghost from their past?

"What are you doing here?"

"Beck is my son." Something seemed to hit Mr. Daniels' face as he turned to look at me. I really didn't know what was going on or why are they both staring at me but I'm sure as hell the silence in the room almost killed me. What the heck is going on?

A/N: Here is an extra long and extra exciting chapter for you to make up for the weeks I didn't update. Are you able to put the pieces together? If you were, hold on to your seats or whatever you're perched on cause things are about to get twisted...


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! First I wanna thank all of you who follows this story and those who take time to write reviews about this story! Second, some of you got the twist right and it's about to get even more twisted. Third, I'm proud of myself for updating another chapter in less than 24hours! Woohoo! Anyways, hope you guys like the story so far and continue to follow and review! You guys are awesome so here's chapter 7:)

BTW, this chapter contains details not suitable for young audiences. So if you're 13 below, don't read this chapter! This chapter is rated "T".

Chapter 7-It was all for the sake of acting. Yeah, it was.

TORI's POV

People are murmuring in my dream. It's so annoying. I barely had any sleep last night and now people in my dream are whispering so loudly! Isn't that why they call it whispering so other people won't hear you? Sheesh..fine, I'll just wake up. I open my eyes and find Beck looking at a couple in front of an opened door. Beck looked confused but seemed to understand the situation at the same time. Ryder is still asleep and what I see next almost made me hold my breath. Why the heck is Jade lying so close to Ryder's face? And is she holding his hand? What the hell? Whatever. Maybe she just feels really bad and guilty for what happened. Yeah, maybe that's it. She was apologizing to Ryder in his sleep and she's tired so maybe she fell asleep coincidentally in that position. Yeah, that's probably it. I turn my gaze at Beck the same time he turned his gaze at me. I smile at him but he just had a blank face. Okay? What's going on? I turn my attention to the two people talking well, more like quietly arguing by the door. That's Beck's mom and Ryder's dad. What are they arguing about? Mrs. Oliver stopped talking the moment she saw me awake. Mr. Daniels looked over his shoulder to see what made Mrs. Oliver stop. Upon seeing me, he put on a smile and headed towards me. I stood up and he pulled me into a hug.

"Hi, Mr. Daniels."

"Tori, thank you for being here and for taking care of Ryder."

"It's all been Beck and Jade taking care of Ryder. I didn't find out until a few hours ago. Beck and Jade were the ones who never left him."

Mr. Daniels, okay it's getting tiring to call him Mr. Daniels in my thoughts. Robert looks at Beck and has this unexplainable expression on his face. Shannon put a hand over her forehead and turned around. I am definitely missing something. Beck started to get up but I rushed towards him.

"Beck, you have to wait for a nurse to get those things off of you."

"It's fine, Tori. I'm just trying to sit up."

"Do you want me to get the nurse and take those off of you?"

"Yes, please." Beck smiles at me. God, his smile just set my chest on fire. I step outside trying to calm my frantically beating heart. Ryder has never made me feel this way for a very long time now. Stop it, Tori! Now's not the right time to be thinking about Beck this way. You're boyfriend, well, sorta ex-boyfriend is unconscious in a hospital bed. I walked towards the nursing station and informed them that Beck wants the tubes and needles taken out. The nurse quietly followed me to the room and I noticed that Mrs. Daniels was already stirring. Jade and Ryder were the only ones asleep. The nurse went straight to Beck and cautiously took off the tubes and whatever was connected to him.

"Robert Harry Daniels! I'm so glad you're here but how did you get here right away? You said the next flight out was in 16hours?"

"My client owns a private jet and the moment they got clearance to fly out we did. I was with him when you called. We were both at the airport waiting for our respective flights when they delayed all the flights due to a mild storm."

"Oh, thank goodness. Beck and Ryder match so we were able to transfuse when the doctor called for it."

"I heard. Beck and I were able to talk a little bit. This is Beck's mom by the way."

Shannon steps out from behind Robert and extends a hand to Laura.

"Hi. I'm Shannon Oliver, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Laura Daniels. You have an amazing son. Thank you so much."

Shannon and Robert smiled an awkward smile at each other. Beck made his way towards his mom.

"Mom, can we go home? I really wanna take a shower."

"Sure thing, baby. Mr. And Mrs. Daniels, we're gonna go. We'll drop by to visit again this afternoon."

"Oh, please. Call me Laura. Thank you so much for stopping by. May I call you Shannon?"

"Of course, Laura." Shannon smiled and turned her attention to me.

"Tori? You want a ride home, sweetie?"

"Mom, let's just bring Tori with us to the house. She's alone." Beck flashes me a smile and I just smile back.

"Okay, dear. We'll swing by your house and pick up some clothes for you and you can stay over with us. Sounds good?"

"Oh, Mrs. Oliver, I don't want to impose. I'm really fine by myself."

"Nonsense, dear. You know we love having you over. Come on." I don't really wanna be alone with Beck right now but I don't want to stay home by myself either.

"Okay. Mr. & Mrs. Daniels, I'll come back later to watch Ryder and switch with you guys."

"Thank you, hon." Laura gives me a hug and lets me go. I look around the room and Jade is still asleep.

We quietly step out of Ryder's room and head for the parking lot. When we got to the exit of the hospital, Beck broke the silence.

"Mom, have you had any breakfast?"

"Yes, love. I already ate. Why don't you take Tori for breakfast and I'll meet you at home?"

Beck turns to me. "You up for breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure. Even though I'm in my pyjamas." Beck takes a quick sweep of his eyes down my body and lets out a chuckle.

"You look fine. We're just gonna go grab breakfast."

"Okay then, I'll see you kids at home. Drive safely, Beck."

"Yes, mom." Shannon gives Beck a quick peck on the cheek, gives me a quick hug as well and heads for the lot.

"So, Tia's okay?" Tia's is a diner near HA. They serve the best breakfast burrito you'll ever have in all of Hollywood so of course, I don't hesitate.

"You bet."

Breakfast is kind of talk filled minus the laughing and the fun we usually have together. We both didn't mention about the almost kiss that almost happened in my living room last night. Beck was telling me about what state Jade was in last night and how she was worried about how I would react which caused me to choke on my apple juice. Beck hands me napkin, a smile forming on his face. Since when did Jade ever care for what I feel? Never. That's when. This is really weird. Even the way she's positioned in her sleep was weird. I decide not to bring it up. I don't want Beck angry. He told me about what he saw when Mr. Daniels walked into the room and how he reacted that Beck and Ryder match.

"He seriously has the same eyes as I do, Tori. If that's not a coincidence, I don't know what is."

"That's just creepy. Come to think of it, yours and Ryder's eyes do look similar."

"No. They don't."

"Yes, they kinda do. But that's common to have similar eyes. Anyways, wanna rehearse a bit later at your house? My audition is tomorrow."

"Sure. You have to see Andre at two right?"

"No, I told him I can't record the song with him. What with Ryder being in the hospital and all."

"Oh. Was he upset?"

"Course not. He said he'll get Cat to sing it with him instead."

"Okay. Ready to go?"

"Yup."

I drop my napkin on my almost empty plate. When we got to my house, Beck flopped on my couch as I head to my room to get some clothes. I was packing a small bag but decided to just change altogether. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I looked at the mirror and re-applied make up on my bruised cheek. Thank god the Daniels didn't notice. And I'm glad they didn't ask about Jade's bruise as well. They probably thought it was from the accident. I walk down the stairs with my bag after 10 minutes and found Beck snoring lightly. He had his head hanging over the back of the couch a bit. I slowly sit beside him not wanting to jolt him awake. He didn't jolt but he stirred and he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes met mine and he just held my gaze for what seemed like eternity. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes as well. This is exactly where we were last night when we were about to kiss. Is it going to happen now? Beck closed his eyes to break the stare. I stood up and so did he. We walked out the door and into his car. 20 minutes later I was comfortably perched on his couch in his trailer waiting for him to finish with his shower and whatever else he was doing in his small bathroom. 10 minutes passed and Beck emerged from his bathroom, clad in his favorite ripped jeans and a towel slung over his shoulders. He turns around and chuckles at me. I immediately looked away and felt heat rush up to my cheeks. Oh my god, Beck caught me gawking at him!

"So, let's take it from scene 31."

I snap out of my thoughts and rummage through my bag for my copy of the script. Oh, scene 31 progresses to a kissing scene. I was told that they would pick a kissing scene for my audition to test our chemistry. Beck and I haven't kissed for a scene since the alphabet improv. And we always skipped the kissing when we rehearsed. My heart starts to race. What if he decides not to skip the kiss this time? Beck starts the scene.

"Why are you running away from me, Lucy?!" I put myself in character.

"I am not running away!" I turn my back towards Beck and he grabs me by the arm.

"You are running away. You haven't talked to me since you told me you were moving! What happened?!"

"Nothing happened, okay?! I just don't want to see you anymore!"

"That's a lie! You told me that you feel the same way I do. What changed all of a sudden?!"

I was on the verge of tears. This scene always manages to move me so it wasn't that hard to shed tears.

"I don't love you, Sam." Becks hold my face up with his hands.

"I don't believe you, Lucy."

"That's the truth, Sam! I can't love you! It's too much for me to bear! I can't let these feelings go on! I can't stand the thought of leaving you behind while I-"

Beck crushed his lips against mine just like it was supposed to happen in the scene. My eyes fluttered and closed completely as Beck's warm lips were on mine. I don't know what came over me but my lips were moving with Beck's and he feels so great, so right. I wrap my arms around Beck's neck and one of his hands moves to my hips, bringing me closer. There was no space between us. Beck deepened the kiss and I just let my lips move with his. He lingers the kiss, then stops, then kisses me softly again. We both slowly pulled away to catch our breath.

"You said you can't love me Lucy. So does that mean you're trying to convince yourself not to love me? But you already know that you do."

I cannot believe Beck was still in character so I say my next line.

"I love you, Sam, with my all. But I can't love you to the point that it will kill me to leave you."

"You won't leave me forever. I'll find you. No matter what, I'll find you."

We stayed glued to each other for a few more seconds, our foreheads touching each other, our eyes closed. At least mine were. Beck pulled away and I open my eyes. Beck was back to being Beck, no longer in character.

"That was great, Tori. If you perform with me like that tomorrow, you'll definitely have the lead."

"Th-thanks."

How can he just feel as if it was all an act? Well, it was part of an act but I can still hear my heart pounding, the taste of his lips still swirling in my mouth and feel the heat of his body against my skin. He's right to just treat it this way. It was all business. It was two actors practicing for an onscreen kiss. I can't take that seriously. I have to be professional. The producers want to see chemistry and if I felt it, why wouldn't they? It was all for the sake of acting. Yeah, it was. But why am I reliving the scene in my mind? What has Beck done to me?

A/N: They finally kissed! Although it was for the sake of Tori's audition the following day. A few thoughts to run through your curious little minds: was she the only one who felt the electricity running through her nerves when she felt his lips on hers? What was going through Beck's mind as their lips moved along with each other? What was he feeling? Did he kiss her out of professionalism or out of sheer desire for her?

Stay tuned for the next chapter...find out what went through his handsome mind. Be excited...I know I am


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, Readers! Sorry for the wait but I have legit reasons. We were recently in a car accident and had to take care of so many things with check-ups and stuff. So anyways, here's Beck's POV about the rehearsal kiss. Read on!=)

Chapter 8-Two Words: I'm Hit

Beck's POV

Whoa...head rush, body heating up and my nerves are like soaked in Red Bull. I've never felt this way, ever. Not on my first kiss, not when I first kissed Jade, not even when I got the lead role in the movie I'm doing right now. But, damn, Tori. Tori just set my entire being on fire. I don't know what came over but that was definitely not an onscreen kiss. I don't know how Tori feels about me so I just went on with my lines. We rehearsed for hours but the zing on my lips is still there. Tori left a few minutes ago to switch with Ryder's parents. Now that I'm thinking about it, how weird is Ryder's father looking like me? I just can't wrap my mind around it, but I'll settle for everything being a product of coincidence. I mean my mom looks a bit like the elite daughter of the Italian senator. And my mom is not even Italian.

I was still lying on my back when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Beck? Tori here. I just forgot to tell you thanks for rehearsing with me."

Hearing Tori's voice made me sit up.

"No problem. I'll pick you up at 10 tomorrow. We'll head to the studio together."

"Okay. Thanks."

"How's Ryder? Is he awake?"

"Not yet. I'm really getting worried. What if he never wakes up?"

"Tori, he'll wake up. Don't worry. The doctors said he was going to be fine."

"I sure hope so. Hey Beck, I gotta run. The doctor's here."

"Okay. Smell you later."

Why do I have this urge to rush to Tori's side? It's not like she's in trouble or anything. I really don't understand what's going on. I feel bad that I feel this way for Tori when I still have Jade. She's never cheated on me but that was an onscreen kiss. It had to be done. The amazing feeling I get when kissing Tori is just a major plus. We had chemistry, what do you expect? I looked at my phone wondering where Jade was. This is the quietest she's ever been. It's kinda weird not getting any text from her every half hour or so. Maybe she's just tired. I'll drop by her place tonight.

I got up from my bed, stripped my clothes off and hopped into the shower. As soon as I finished, I got dressed and headed out to Jade's place. That's weird, her house is totally dark. I grabbed my phone and sent her a text message. Well, might as well go home. I'm kinda bushed so I'll just go to bed. It's only 8pm but I went through a lot today. I drove home and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I zoned out.

I woke at the sound of my alarm tone. Wow. I slept a whole 12 hours. I got up, brushed my teeth and headed for Tori's place. I can't wait to see my best friend. We've been through so many things these past few days and right now I just wanna hang with her. I swung by to get some glazed doughnuts for her. She loves them with her coffee. I rang the doorbell and Tori opened the door in less than a minute. Whoa, my heart just skipped a beat. Tori smiled at me like I'm her favorite person in the world. And did I tell you she looks great in skinny jeans and high cut converse? If I haven't, well, I'm telling you now. She was already dressed in a white v-cut shirt under a black and white HA varsity jacket.

"Hey, I figured you'd be here early. Come in, I made breakfast."

I followed her into the kitchen and saw pancakes still sizzling on the stove. The dining table was already set with plates filled with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"So, you cook now?" Tori looked at me and smiled.

"I've always know how to cook, Beck. What made you think I don't cook?"

"I've never seen you cook for anyone in our group."

"Yeah, well, I only do it for certain people."

"Care to elaborate?" Tori stacks 3 pancakes on her plate and mine. She took a seat beside me and I did the same.

"Well, I cook once in a while for my family but I find it too much of a hassle to do it regularly. So I do it for special people only."

"So that makes me special?" Color filled her cheeks.

"Uh...of course. Yeah, I mean you're my best friend. Of course you're special."

"Andre's your best friend too. Have you cooked for him?"

I smiled when Tori didn't say anything. Guess she hasn't cooked for Andre.

"By the way, I brought you donuts. But since you prepared all this, let's just save the donuts for later."

"Thanks, Beck."

We got to the studio with 15 minutes left before Tori had to audition. I showed her my dressing room and the trailer that's soon to be mine. I gave her a quick tour of the set and introduced her to some people I got close to during my overseas taping. I look at my watch and pulled Tori along. We both stopped in front of the casting director's office.

"You ready to do this?" Tori took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"You're going to be awesome. You already are."

Tori smiled so sweetly and blushed. I smiled at her and led her into the room.

"Oh, right on time Beck. And you must be Tori. The producers told me you were coming. Its nice to finally meet you. Joe Rogers."

"The pleasures all mine, Mr. Rogers."

"Please, call me Joe. Mr. Rogers is my dad."

"Okay, pleasure to meet you, Joe."

"Okay. Let me call on some of my team to sit in and watch. They'll be helping me with making a decision."

I led Tori to the couch by the wall facing Joe's desk. We sat down and noticed Tori wringing her hands. I put my hand over hers.

"Relax, you'll do fine." I whispered in her ear. She looks up at me.

"What if I forget my lines?"

"Improvise. You were pretty good at it when you first came to HA."

"But that was different, Beck."

"You still did it with me, right? This won't be any different."

Three more people filed in the room and took their seats either beside of behind Joe.

"Okay. Tori and Beck, let's take it from scene 31 and we'll progress to scene 89."

I remember those scenes very well. Tori and I rehearsed scene 31 last night and scene 89 was the final scene where I find Lucy and kiss her like I've never kissed her before. Tori and I stood up and took our places.

"Okay. Action!"

"Why are you running away from me, Lucy?!" I put myself in character.

"I am not running away!" Tori turns away from me and I grab her arm.

"You are running away. You haven't talked to me since you told me you were moving! What happened?!"

"Nothing happened, okay?! I just don't want to see you anymore!"

"That's a lie! You told me that you feel the same way I do. What changed all of a sudden?!"

Tori was tearing already. How can she summons tears so easily?

"I don't love you, Sam." I walk towards her and hold her face in my hands

"I don't believe you, Lucy."

"That's the truth, Sam! I can't love you! It's too much for me to bear! I can't let these feelings go on! I can't stand the thought of leaving you behind while I-"

I crush my lips against hers. I hear gasps and timid squeals from our audience but I put my focus on how great Tori's lips feel against mine. I could so get used to this. My lips lead on and Tori just follows my lips. Our mouths fit perfectly with each other and I just don't want to release her just yet. They want chemistry? Well, I'll enjoy this a little but longer. I felt Tori wrap her arms around my neck and I move my hand down her shoulder, her arm and took hold of her waist. I kissed her once, then twice, then again. I pulled away and looked straight into her eyes.

"You said you can't love me Lucy. So does that mean you're trying to convince yourself not to love me? But you already know that you do."

"I love you, Sam, with my all. But I can't love you to the point that it will kill me to leave you."

"You won't leave me forever. I'll find you. No matter what, I'll find you."

"And cut! Continue to scene 89."

Tori and I moved around the room to find the perfect spot to do the next scene.

Tori turns her back from me and looks out the window. She was supposed to be looking out over the sea from a cliff that looked much like the one where our characters first met. I imagine her in a white dress and her hair is floating with the wind.

"I told you I would find you."

Tori acts surprised and dramatically and slowy turns around to look at me. She had the right amount of shock written on her face.

"Sam?"

I walk towards her the same time she walked towards me. We meet in the middle and I gently push her hair from her face.

"I'm sorry you had to wait this long for me." I felt like I was melting in a pool of rich brown just looking at Tori's eyes. A tear fell from her eye and I wipe it away with the pad of my thumb.

"I told you I would wait for you. Even if it takes forever."

"You don't have to wait any longer because the only forever that matters is in my arms right now."

Tori smiles at me and I pull her to me, her body almost matching the length of mine. I stroke her face and looked at her lips. Desire started burning from the pit of my stomach. I slowly lean in and watched as her eyelids fluttered close. I did the same and laid my lips on hers. Our lips danced with each other and soon she opened up to let me in. I never knew Tori would taste this great. The warmth of her mouth sent shivers down my spine and goose pimples all over my body. I slowly pulled away noticing my need for air. Applause snapped me back into reality. I look at Tori and saw an emotion in her eyes that made me weak on the knees. I couldn't look away. And the moment a smile formed on her face I knew it. I was definitely hit.

A/N: So? What do you think about this chapter? Hope it rose above your expectation. Thoughts to leave you with: Is Ryder ever going to wake up? If he does, what will happen? Will he and Tori get back together? What about Jade and Beck? Will Beck's feelings change things? Speaking of Jade, where is she? Keep following cause I have more in store for you!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all! I'm back from vacation! Lol! The holidays really got me lazy and I know I've neglected you guys and I'm really sorry. Anyways, I'll try to write more..heehee. So here's another person's perspective. Enjoy!

Chapter 9 – What the hell?!

CAT's POV

Oh my gosh! I just heard from Andre's that Ryder's in the hospital. I woke up with a text message to go see him today with Robbie and Andre. I'm sure Tori is really sad. I got up and dressed in a white sundress and yellow ballet flats. I combed my hair to a pony tail and tied it with a yellow bow that Andre gave me last month. Just as I was about to head downstairs, the doorbell chimed. I ran downstairs and found Andre and Robbie in my foyer talking to my brother who was still in his pyjamas and was wearing his shirt inside out. He's so weird.

"Hey, little red." Andre greets me and pulls me into a hug. Robbie took his turn after Andre.

"Is Tori okay? Where is she? Who else was in the accident?"

"Cat, Jade ran over Ryder. Ryder was jogging and Jade took a really fast sharp turn and she hit Ryder as he was crossing the street. He's still unconscious and went through surgery last night." Andre filled me in with all the details he knows. He didn't say anything about Jade though.

"Is Jade alright?"

"Yes, she is. Wanna go and see them now?" Robbie asked. I just nodded and headed for the door. The three of us piled up in Andre's car and drove out of my driveway. I was looking at the traffic on the opposite lane and noticed that Robbie isn't with Rex or the other way around.

"Hey Robbie, where's Rex?" Andre looks over.

"Oh yeah, I didn't notice that."

"Rex is sick and he said he didn't want to see Jade. He thinks Jade isn't over the comment he made a few days ago."

I look at Andre and he had this really confused look plastered on his face. Yeah, and I thought I was weird. I may not be the brightest bulb but at least I don't walk around with my hand stuck in a puppet's butt. I really like Robbie but I wish he would get over this thing. It get's embarrassing to be with him especially when Rex flakes at him. I turn on the radio and Rhianna's voice filled the entire car. Andre was bobbing his head with the beat and I just continued looking out the window. Tori's really been through a lot this week. We haven't really talked but I heard from Andre what happened the other afternoon. Jade really jumps into conclusion. I mean I was pretty upset when I caught Steve and Tori kissing once but I forgave her. They had a past and things like that can happen. Tori is not that type of person who would do something like that on purpose to hurt me. She's a great friend and Steve turned out to be a bloke so everything's okay between us. Andre pulled into a parking spot and we all got out.

"I think Ryder is on the 5th floor. We'll just ask the nurse which room." Andre held the door for me.

"So you guys haven't heard from Tori and Jade since the accident?" Robbie shakes his head.

"Last I heard was when Tori cancelled with me cause of Ryder. After that, nothing."

We got in the elevator. When we got out of the elevator, we headed for the nurse's station.

"Hey. Can we ask for Ryder Daniels' room number? We're his friends from school." Robbie asked the slightly aged nurse. She flips her chart and looks up at us.

"Yeah, just head down that hall and it's the last door on your right. Room 586."

"Thank you."

We head towards the direction the nurse pointed to. Andre stops us by the door.

"Let's go in quietly okay? We don't know if he's sleeping."

I knocked softly on the door and opened it quietly. I heard Jade's voice.

"Oh my god, Ryder. I'm so glad you're awake, babe. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. I was so upset and I wasn't paying attention."

Babe? Why is she calling Ryder babe? I look over at Andre and he was also listening and so was Robbie.

"Shhhh. It's not your fault. I'm just glad that I woke up to you and not Tori."

Jade whimpered.

"Stop crying. We can still make this work. I mean it's totally different than what we planned but we can still make this work." Ryder said in a calming tone. What does he mean? I turned to Andre.

"What does he me-" Andre cut me off with a finger on his lips. I opened the door a little bit more, enough so that we can see what's going on inside. Ryder's bed was stuck to the wall on the right and Jade had her back towards us. She bent down on Ryder's face. Oh my god! She's kissing Ryder!

ANDRE's POV

Cat jarred the door open a little bit more so that we could see what's going on. I don't want them to know that we're here and that we heard their conversation. I looked over Cat's head and saw Jade bend down and kiss Ryder. That little wench! Cat's hands pops up to cover her mouth. She let out a little yelp. I looked over her again and was relieved that they didn't hear that. Ryder's view of the door was blocked by Jade. He wouldn't see us unless Jade moves ad Jade wouldn't see us unless she turns around. Jade broke the kiss and stood upright. She puts a hand on Ryder's hair and smoothed whatever was messed up. I grabbed the knob and closed the door shut without making any noise. Robbie backed away from the door, his mouth ajar. Cat still had her hands over her mouth. She looked like she was about to cry. I pulled toward me and hugged her. I should calm her down because she might spill when we go inside.

I pulled her away and held her at an arm's length. I look at her eyes and she looks back at me.

"We're not going to say anything yet okay? To either Beck or Tori and we won't let Jade and Ryder know what we know. Okay? We need to look into this first but we won't let it blow up at Beck's and Tori's face as well. We'll protect them from this until the time is right to tell them okay?"

I look over at Robbie and he nods.

"Don't tell Rex either." Robbie nods again and I divert my attention to Cat. She looks up at me with her droopy eyes.

"Cat, we have to do this. We can't say anything just yet okay? Do you want Tori and Beck hurt right now?" She shakes her head.

"They will still get hurt but maybe if we find out what's really going on we might spare them a little bit of the hurt. You understand that right?"

"Yes. I won't say anything but how will I look at Tori or Beck without showing them that I know?"

"Think of something nice. Like purple tigers or jumping cats."

She looks over at Robbie and he gives her a nod of encouragement.

"Just don't say anything. They will just think that's just you being your weird self." Robbie said. Cat wrinkles her brows and hits Robbie on his arm.

"I'm not weird! You're the one who always walks around with a puppet!"

I laugh at that.

"Rex is not a puppet!"

"Uh-huh. And I don't dye my hair red."

I laugh at that again.

"So we clear on this plan right?" I asked both of them again and they both nod.

"Okay, let's go in." I knock louder this time and I opened the door. Jade stands up and puts a finger to her lips telling us to keep quiet. Ryder was asleep again.

"Hey, Jade. How's Ryder?"

"He hasn't woken up yet." She whispered back. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Jade turns to Cat. Cat's puppy dog eyes are back.

"What's wrong with Cat?" Jade asks and gestured towards Cat. Cat looks at Jade then turns to me. I gave her a nod.

"I'm just really sad for Tori and Ryder. Tori must be pretty hurt and worried that Ryder isn't awake yet."

Jade flinched and for a minute there it looked like she felt guilty. Dang, Cat may have a few loose screws but she can be vicious when she wants to.

"Oh. Well, I feel really bad about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt Tori."

"Really, Jade? Or do you mean not in this way?" Cat said quietly. Jade's eyes bulged and so did mine.

"What?! Are you saying that I ran over Ryder to hurt Tori on purpose?!"

Oh no, Jade's gonna blow.

"What she means is that we all know you never liked Tori. We all know that you like tormenting her but we all know that you wouldn't do it this way. At some point we know that you care a bit and that you wouldn't resort to turning this situation for a personal gain just to bug Tori."

What I said was bit below the belt but I want her to know that I'm observing. I didn't give out much but what came out frazzled her a bit.

"Of course, I'm not that heartless."

We all nod and an awkward silence fell on us. Thank god Robbie broke the silence.

"So, uh, Jade, where's Beck?" Good question Rob. I wanna know where Beck stands in this situation. Beck won't say anything but he's not stupid. He knows something is going on although I'm sure he doesn't exactly know what it is yet.

"Uh, I haven't heard from Beck."

"Really? Knowing you, you want to know every single thing he does."

"I have a life outside of Beck, Andre."

"Since when?"

"Since...I don't know. We're just giving each other some room to breathe that's all."

"Yeah and it seems like you're liking it?"

"I've never been away from Beck. And since he was gone for three months, I kinda like the feeling of not seeing him every day. He always hated how clingy I was so this is a win-win situation for us. I still love him very much."

We all just nodded. We sat around for a few more minutes. Jade told us that Beck gave blood for Ryder. How weird is it that they have the same type? I gotta talk to Beck.

"Well, it was nice to know that you're okay and say hi to Ryder for us when he wakes up."

"Sure will. Thanks for dropping by."

"Bye, Jade." Cat waved to Jade and we all headed out the door. Once we were away from hearing distance, I let out a sigh and Robbie let out what we've all been holding in that room.

"I can't believe Jade is cheating on Beck with Ryder who happens to be Tori's boyfriend!"

"I know. That's really messed up but it's up to us to lessen the hurt they get by breaking to them gently."

"Tori is going to be so sad and I just can't imagine what Beck would do." Cat said as she twirled her hair around her finger.

This is really messed up but I won't let any of my two best friends get burned in the process of finding out. I will do all I can to make sure they don't find out in a weird way. Jade and Ryder better not do anything that would harm Beck and Tori. One thing I'm sure of, Tori and Beck are in for a roller coaster ride that they wouldn't want to be on. They're definitely gonna get hurt. Its inevitable.

A/N: So Andre, Cat and Robbie knows what Beck and Tori don't. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

So here's another chapter. Thought I should write it before the creative juices escape the premises of my twisted mind. So I hope you guys liked the previous chapter and hopefully this one will rise to your expectations. Enjoy reading!

Chapter 10-He Doesn't Remember Me

TORI's POV

Wow! I can't believe it! I got the part! I'll be playing Beck's leading lady! I am so excited right now nothing can ruin it! Beck and I were hanging out in his trailer while waiting for the casting team to draft my contract. The money I'll be making doesn't really matter because it's the experience that I'm aiming for and having it with Beck is such a huge perk! I was told that I'll have my own trailer right beside Beck's with all the things that I want in it. Shawna, Beck's agent/manager, will also be my agent since I don't have one yet. She's nice and she also put in a good word for me when Beck mentioned me to the casting director. A soft but quick knock broke my train of though. Shawna walks in with a bunch of paper in her arms.

"Here's your contract. I've read it and it's exactly what you would want in terms of compensation and talent fee. Everything is there and if you want to go over it you can."

I look at Beck who was smiling like he's the happiest person in the world.

"Should I still read it? Or should I just trust Shawna's word for it?"

"Well, I never looked at my contracts. I just sign it if Shawna says it's good."

"Okay then, where do I sign?" Shawna smiled and flipped the pages.

"Before you do, here's what you'll be getting for playing Lucy. There will be a commission depending on how the movie does in theatres worldwide."

Shawna points out the amount on the contract. My eyes bulged out when I saw the numbers. Wow, sweet. This is a done deal. It's nice that my schooling won't get affected because most of the filming will happen on summer break.

"Oh and by the way, before you sign, I need to talk to your parents since you're under aged and all that."

"Oh yeah. I can call them now."

"Go ahead and do that."

I dialled my mom's roaming number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, mom, remember the email I sent you the other day about the movie audition? I got it! And they want me to sign the contract now but they need your consent."

"That's great honey! Are they assigning you an agent though?"

"Yeah, Beck's agent took me under her wing."

"Okay, well, let me talk to her."

I handed the phone to Shawna. She took the phone and stepped out the trailer.

"So are you excited to be working with me the whole summer?"

Beck handed me a can of grape soda and sat down beside me.

"Of course I am. But I'm kind of worried about Ryder though. Like how will he handle this after his accident?"

"Well, I'm sure he'll be okay with it. And it's not like you guys are back together, right?"

"I don't know, Beck. I feel bad that I have to break up with him at this time. Maybe when he gets better?"

"Tori, it wasn't your fault he's in this situation. You can't go back to him. You just can't. Who knows what he'll do to you next. He already laid his hands on you. What more do you need to be convinced that he doesn't deserve you?"

Why is Beck so upset about this?

"Beck, I just can't leave him because of this one time that he hit me. It may never happen again."

"It might happen again. Are you going to wait for it to happen again for you to realize that you shouldn't be with him?"

Just as I was about to answer, Shawna came in.

"Okay, you're mom is cool with everything. I'll send her the consent form via email and you can sign the contract now." She looks up from the papers she was flipping and looked at us sceptically.

"Did I interrupt something?"

I shake my head right away knowing what she might be thinking. I grab the papers from her and signed my name on the line. Shawna left to bring the contract inside.

"Beck, can we not talk about this right now? I need to go see Ryder."

"I'll drop you off there."

"You're not going in to see him?"

He shook his head. I was kind of disappointed that he won't be there with me. Wait, what? Why would I want him to be there? Get a grip Tori.

"No. I need to go see Jade. I haven't heard from her and that's very unusual."

"Oh, okay."

We both got up and walked over his car. The drive to the hospital was very quiet. Apparently, he didn't like what he heard in his trailer. What's the big deal anyway? He dropped me off the front and waved goodbye before driving away. I took the elevator for patients and headed to Ryder's room. I open the door quietly and found him still sleeping. Jade's also asleep in the chair with her back against the door. I took out my phone and texted Beck to let him know Jade's here. I walk over Ryder's bed and touch his forehead. He stirred a bit and my heart did a skip. Is he waking up now? I hope he will. I shake Jade awake just as Ryder's eyes started moving behind his eyelids.

"Jade! I think he's going to wake up!"

Jade stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. Ryder's eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked around the room. He looks over at Jade's side and a smile slowly formed on his lips. Wait that was the smile he's supposed to give me first. Why is he smiling at Jade like that?

"Jade. You're here." Ryder's voice was raspy from his long slumber. Jade started crying over the smile that was on her face. This is making me sick. What the hell is going on?! Ryder reaches out a hand and touches Jade's tear soaked face.

Jade looks at me which made Ryder look at me too. I smile my sweetest smile at Ryder just happy that he's finally awake.

"Hey, babe. You're finally awake." I touched his forehead and smoothed the hair out of place.

I stared at him and found a look of confusion on his face. He takes my hand and sets it on the bed. My smile started to fade. He looks over at Jade who was no longer smiling at him. What is going on?

"Why did you call me babe? Who are you?" Ryder asked me, his voice almost a whisper.

My mouth fell open. Is this really happening? He doesn't remember me?

"Ryder, her name's Tori." Jade told him.

"I don't know anybody named Tori."

Jade and I stare at each other. I felt bile rising in my stomach like I'll throw up any minute. Tears started forming at the back of my eyes.

"Ryder, I'm your girlfriend, Tori." My voice trembled as I said that.

Ryder looked all the more confused. Is this some kind of a joke? Because if it is, I don't find it funny.

"Ryder, is this some kind of a joke? I don't find it funny."

"Seriously, I don't know you."

"I'm your girlfriend!"

"No you're not! Jade is my girlfriend!"

We both let out a gasp. I couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore. Why is this happening? Is this for real? Am I dreaming? Why can't he remember me? And why does he think that Jade's his girlfriend?

Tears slowly poured out of the corner of my eyes. I slowly backed away from the bed, picked up my bag and headed out the door. I leaned back on Ryder's door and let the tears silently spill. Before I knew it, Beck was running towards me and he pulled me into a hug.

I was so stunned that I didn't spoke.

"Shhh. It's okay. Tori, what happened? Did Ryder wake up?"

I just nodded against his shoulder.

"Then why are you crying?"

I whispered, "He doesn't remember me."

Beck held me at arm's length.

"I'm sorry, what?"

I was staring past him.

"He doesn't remember me." I said loud enough that Beck heard me. I look at him and all color left his perfect face.

"He doesn't remember me."

I picked up my bag that I dropped on the floor and walked towards the elevator. I step outside the hospital and walked in the direction towards home. I felt like I died and I'm just roaming the world not knowing where to go. I felt water hit my face and pretty soon it was pouring. I didn't care. I didn't care that my phone is getting wet or that my contract will be soggy paper later. I just didn't care right now. I felt so hollow but I felt the raw pain eating at my bones. He doesn't remember me.

A/N: I know some of you might think this part is just too predictable but I can't help it. I just really wanted to write about someone getting amnesia. It really adds to the drama. I just can't imagine what pain Tori is feeling. But the question is, what will Beck do when he finds out about this whole thing? Do you think Jade was actually aware of this plan of Ryder's? Will Andre, Cat and Robbie fess up soon? What will become of Tori when she finds out that Ryder never actually forgot her? What will happen next? Look out for the next chapter because it's about to get sizzling hot.


	11. Chapter 11

11th chapter! Here it is!

Chapter 11-Being in a Relationship=Problems and Complications

BECK's POV

I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. Ryder has no memory of Tori? I just watched Tori saunter away like life was drained out of her. I shook my head and entered the room, decided that I'm getting to the bottom of this. Jade and Ryder were whispering to each other when I stepped in. They immediately stopped the moment they saw me standing in front of the door. I look at Jade and then Ryder. Why are they so tense?

"Did I walk in on something? You guys were whispering and stuff."

Jade cleared her throat and stood upright.

"No, Beck. We were just talking."

"Ryder, it's good that you're finally awake."

"Yeah, thanks, man."

"So, you remember me?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?"

"Well, I figured you wouldn't since you don't remember Tori."

Ryder let out a sigh. Jade flinched.

"Seriously, I don't remember her."

I nod my head. I walked up to Jade and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Dude! Why are you kissing her?!"

This confused me. I raise an eyebrow at Ryder's pissed off face.

"She's my girlfriend. I can kiss her if I want to."

Jade pulls on my shirt. I look at her ad find a pleading look on her face. Am I missing something? Why would Ryder react to me kissing Jade? He knows Jade and I have been together for two years. I know he doesn't remember Tori but what gives?

"Dude, get your hands off her!" Ryder tries to get up and almost pulled his IV off.

"What's your problem?! She's my girlfriend!"

"No! Jade is my girlfriend!" I literally felt myself freeze. Did he just say what I think he just said? I went silent; Jade held her breath and Ryder hissed with anger. I let go of Jade and looked at her. The emotions of her face were so weird and different that I can't place a finger on them. Jade took a step forward and pulled me aside.

"Beck, when Ryder woke up that's what he remembers. I don't know why but that's just how he remembers me. Please don't make this any harder."

Did she just actually say that?

"What?! How am I the one making this harder?! I barely heard from you the past two days and I get surprised with this and I'm the one making it harder?! Did you even bother to tell him he's wrong?!" I'm whisper yelling now. Jade's face fell.

"I didn't bother to correct him because this might be confusing to him. He just woke up, He might not remember half of this the next day!"

"I'm sure he'll remember. He seems very convinced about this. He doesn't even look confused!"

Jade looks over her shoulder and we found Ryder glaring at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Beck? You may be my friend but I won't let you take Jade away from me!"

I stepped around Jade and stood at the foot of his bed.

"You don't even have any idea what you're talking about! Jade and I have been together for 2 years. You came in the entire picture as a friend when you asked Tori out which was 3 months ago!"

"You're wrong! I remember Jade being my girlfriend for 3 months now! Why are you saying these lies?"

"Lies?! You were in a freaking car accident and you just woke up! What you know and what you remember are totally different from what's real! You are confused right now!"

This is really getting me pissed. I have never been this upset in my life. Not because he thinks Jade is his girlfriend but because he doesn't remember Tori. Jade's eyes were full of fear. I know what she's thinking. She's stunned that I'm this angry.

"Whatever. I want you to get out."

Oh so now he's sending me out? Fine. I don't want to be a part of this anyway. Tori will need me soon.

"You know what, fine. I'm out of here. But remember this, you just hurt Tori real bad. It may not seem like it's your fault but you wouldn't forget the girl you love so easily so I'm really questioning if you really loved her before Jade ran over you. Actually, I understand. You were horrible to her before all this. Just so you know, Tori was here the whole night you were rushed here. She was even willing to donate blood for you if you guys matched. I did it for her not for your sorry ass."

I yanked the door open and slammed it as hard as I could. I heard Ryder grunt and Jade trying to calm him. I heard footsteps and the door swung open. Jade stepped around me and faced me.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Beck? He just woke up! How could you be that mean to him? Do you even have any idea what's going through his mind right now? Didn't you even consider that he might be really lost or that this is just happening because of trauma?" Jade yelled at me like there was no tomorrow.

"I did! That's why even if I find Tori crying without tears outside his door, I came in nice. And what bothers me is that you seem to be fine with this! You could have told him the truth in a way he'll understand! You threw Tori under the bus by being quiet about this whole messed up situation! Did you even think that both of them will be hurting even more when Ryder remembers and Tori has already moved on? No, you didn't think about what Tori might feel."

It hit me. Jade cared about Ryder. She cared for him like Tori cares for him. Jade has feeling for Ryder. Of course, this situation would be the best way to get them to break up. Jade like the effect this situation has on her. I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You know what? I know what's going on. You're right, I was mean."

Jade looked at me like I grew a third eye.

"Wh-what do you mean you know what's going on?"

Oh, so there really is something going on.

"Nothing. You know what? You stay here and tend to Ryder. If you leave he'll wonder where his girlfriend went. I'll go in and apologize to him."

"Beck-"

I opened the door before Jade could stop me. Ryder sat up from his reclined position.

"Hey, I'm sorry I blew up on you like that. I know some things are confusing to you right now because of the shock and the trauma and all that."

"I'm not mistaken! I'm not confused! I don't have memory lapse and I don't have trauma!"

I raised my hand to show surrender.

"Okay. I do hope you get your memory back. That would make Tori feel better."

"Argh! I didn't lose my memory! And how many times do I have to tell you I don't know her?"

"Okay! Whatever you say. Feel better dude."

I left the room before Ryder can say anything else. I gently closed the door and listened in for a bit.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Ryder was exasperated. I tried my best to hold in the laugh that was building in my stomach.

"Ryder, you can't be mean to Beck also."

"And why not?"

"He saved your life." Jade said quietly but loud enough for me to hear. There was a few minutes of silence. I'm guessing Ryder was shocked. Yeah, the jerk didn't know I saved his life. I'm not mean but I'm kinda wishing I didn't give him my blood. But I wouldn't hurt Tori like that.

"What do you mean?"

Jade let out a sigh and from the sound of it, she was moving to the other side of the bed closest to the door.

"You were bleeding really bad and losing a lot of blood. You're dad was hours away and you needed a donor right away. Beck was the only match. He donated his blood so that they can transfuse."

Ryder was speechless. I smiled and decided I've heard enough. When I got in my car, I pulled out my phone and texted Jade. It was a down pour.

Me: I can tell that you care for Ryder and that it means a lot to you to do what you can for him. I'll let you do what you need for him. Take as long as you need.

My phone beeped as I was starting the engine.

Jade: What do you mean by this? Are you suggesting a time off for the both of us?

Me: I'm not suggesting that but since you brought it up, I think it would be good for the both of us.

Jade: Beck, please don't do this.

Jade is really weird right now. She never backs down even in text messages. We used to fight over text messages. Does she really like Ryder that much that it's okay that we cool off?

Me: I'm not saying we break up, just cool off. If we still feel the same towards each other at the end of this then we pick up where we left off. No dating other people but we're allowed to hang with whoever we want without asking permission from the other.

Jade: Are you doing this because of Tori? Or for us?

Why does she have to bring Tori into this? What happens between us doesn't concern Tori.

Me: No. We both need the break. You need to set things straight with Ryder. It would be unfair to him to see us together when he thinks that you guys are together. Ryder would need you most right now thinking of the situation you're in.

Jade: Okay. Thanks Beck. I still love you though.

Me: I know. See you around, Jade.

Jade: See you around.

She's really calm about this. Last time I wanted to cool off, she exploded on everyone including Lane. She was so pissed at everyone that I took it back. This time is really different. Maybe we're just really drifting apart. I couldn't tell her that I loved her too. I still love her but I'm not so sure right now if it's in that way. This cool off is bringing me a warm feeling right now. Consolation of this whole situation, I can hang with Tori without Jade blowing her top off. Which reminds me, she must want to be alone right now but I have to make sure she's okay.

I dial her number but she didn't pick up. I left her a voice mail and a text message.

Me: Hope you're okay. Heard from Jade. Call me if you need a hug, okay?

I'm at a stop light right now so I picked up my phone to see what time it is. Bing!

Tori: I just want to be alone. Thanks for worrying bout me tho.

Me: Are you at home?

Tori: ...

Me: Tori, are you at home?

Tori: Pls don't ask me again. Just leave me alone for now, please.

Me: Tori, I will but I need to know you're safe.

It's been 15 minutes since my last message and Tori hasn't replied. I'm getting really worried so I called her again and it went straight to voicemail. I call Andre.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Andre was munching on something.

"Has Tori called you?"

"No. What's wrong?"

"Stuff happened when she visited Ryder. By the time I got there, she was crying sans the tears and she just left. I asked her if she was at home but she won't tell me. She just said she wants to be alone."

It was quiet from Andre's end. I could tell he was thinking.

"Pick me up."

"Okay, be there in 15."

I hung up and moved to the right lane to get to the right exit. I pulled up in front of Andre's house after 17 minutes. I honked my horn and Andre came out.

"Let's check her house." Andre suggested so I drove that direction.

"Man, things are seriously messed up."

"What happened anyway?"

"Well, we finished with her auditions and I dropped her off at the hospital. I received a message from her that Jade was there so I headed there. When I got there, Tori was standing outside Ryder's room staring at her feet. She started crying sans the tears. Her shoulders were just heaving like she couldn't breathe. I pulled her into a hug and asked what's going on. She said Ryder woke up. I asked then why she was crying. She whispered something but I didn't catch it. She said it louder and I couldn't believe my ears. After that, she just left. I couldn't go after her because I had to make sure for myself."

"What did she say?"

I took a deep breath and turned my head to face to look at the road.

"Ryder doesn't remember her."

I heard Andre suck in his breath in shock. He didn't say anything. I look over at him to find his hands balled into fists, knuckles white. Andre's pissed about this. I was too but he was just omitting a raging feeling like he knows something more about this. Something that Tori doesn't know. Something that I don't know but will find out soon enough. Even if I have to force it out of him. My gut tells me that the way things are, which is already full of complications, will only get all the more complicated. I'm so not looking forward to what's next.

A/N: So things are starting to unfold. Few things to think about while you're laying on your bed, or watching movies or even if you're sitting on the pot, where is Tori? Will Andre tell Beck what he knows? Will Jade and Beck's cool off lead to finally a break up? What is Ryder thinking? Whatever he's thinking, he played the role of boy-with-amnesia pretty convincing. Hold on to your seats because you're about to feel Tori and Beck's bump filled ride to reality.


	12. Chapter 12

Whew! I'm really working hard here! Consecutive chapters in succeeding days! Anyway, I know I have a lot to make up for so here's another one to make up for my negligence the past month. =)

Chapter 12-Hollow, That's What I Am

TORI's POV

I feel bad that I didn't reply to anymore of Beck's message but I just really want to be alone right now. I know I will definitely need the presence of my friends later on but right now I just want to think for myself without them trying so hard to make me see the brighter side of the situation or to look at the glass half full. In all honesty, right now, I feel empty. Not even a single drop of fullness. I just watched the boy I love rip my heart out. I'm not angry at him or anything. I don't know if I'm hurt actually. I can't put these emotions into words. I can't describe what I'm feeling except the hollowness that's taking up every inch of my being. I don't even think I'm angry at Jade for causing this entire thing. I don't even blame her for what's happening because it was an accident that she hit Ryder.

I look around and find myself sitting on a bench at a nearby playground. I'm only a few kilometres from my house but at least there's some distance just in case any of my friends drop by to check on me. I didn't even notice that the rain has weakened and is almost about done pouring on my supposed to be great day. My phone vibrated again in my pocket. I really don't want to look at it but it might be my family telling me when they'll be back. I dug in my pocket and pulled my phone out. It's fogging inside since it got wet in the rain.

Andre: Where are you? I'm really worried.

Next message. I'll come home when I want to.

Cat: Tori, Andre and Beck are looking for you. I heard something happened at the hospital. I'm really worried so if you need a slumber party, I'll stay over with you.

That's a nice thought. I can definitely use some of Cat's contagious resilience. I even have a message from Robbie.

Robbie: Tori, we're really worried about you. It's not like you to be taking everything on your own. Please call anyone of us.

Last message was from Beck.

Beck: Tori, I've been to your house, your hill and everywhere else I could think of but I still don't know where you are. I don't know if you're safe or some weird dude mugged you so if you don't call us soon or come home, we'll call the police. Just to make sure you're safe. I don't want to think that the next time I see you is when the cops find you lying dead in a gutter somewhere downtown. I don't want that to happen but it could. So please call me or come home. We're here.

Whoa, no need to involve the authorities in my personal problems. But I know Beck and Andre will call the cops if I don't come home or at least call them. Going home sounds like a good idea now that I'm all wet and soggy. I get up and grab my bag from the bench I was sitting on and started walking up the path to my house. It took me about 20 minutes to get home. I turn the key and unlock the front door. They were all sitting in my living room. I smile at them weakly and headed up my room. I stripped my clothes off, tied my hair into a messy bun and stepped in my shower. The hot water felt so good against my cold skin. Goose bumps went up my spine and for the first time today, I felt pain. I hugged myself under the shower and tried to calm myself. I can do this. I know I can. Robbie is right. It's not like me to be holding onto something like this on my own. I have great friends who would hold my hand throughout this entire screwed up mess they call life. They will be here for me. Anyways, it's almost summer and then I'm off to film with Beck. That ought to take my mind off of things if they stay the same or get worse. My family will be home in two days and everything will be alright. Whether or not Ryder remembers me, my family and friends will help me get over him. I finished washing myself and stepped out of my glass shower into the towel littered floor of my spacious bathroom. I grab my purple bathrobe hanging on the door and put it on. I found Cat sitting on my bed when I left my bathroom. Cat stood up, ran towards me and hugged me tight. I guess Beck told them what happened. I hugged her back and smiled against her hair that smells like rich vanilla.

"Tori, everything's going to be okay." She was making soothing circle patterns on my back.

"I know, Cat. I was just surprised. That's all. Things like this happen a lot in accidents."

"Yeah, it does. But it's not-" Cat covers her mouth with a hand.

"It's not what, Cat?"

Cat shook her head. "Nothing, Tori. I forgot what I was going to say."

Well, Cat does do that a lot. I smile and gave her another hug.

"So did you bring clothes? You won't have time to change in your house. We'll be late for school."

"Yeah. I figured you'd want me around tonight."

"Let me get changed and we'll hang out downstairs, okay?"

Cat nods her head and skips out of my room. I wish I was like Cat. She was always happy and it never takes much to cheer her up. I walked towards my closet and grabbed my black HA track shorts. I put it on along with my purple long sleeved shirt. I push my feet in my brown Eskimo boots and headed downstairs.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Wow, that sounded so unnatural.

They all turned their heads to look at me. I smiled at them trying to show them that I'm okay. My thoughts were sidetracked when I felt a grumble coming from my stomach. I walked over to the kitchen and check the fridge. There was nothing that piqued my hungry appetite. I grabbed the phone and headed to the living room. I plopped myself in between Beck and Andre.

"You guys want pizza? How does pepperoni and sausage sound?"

I looked around the room waiting for their answer. Beck answered for everyone.

"Sounds good. You want me to get some drinks?"

"No. I have some cans of root beer in the fridge."

Cat jumped up.

"I love root beer! But I don't want to get drunk."

"Cat, root beer isn't made of beer so you won't get drunk drinking it." Robbie explained.

"Hey, Robbie, where's Rex?" Andre let out a sigh and then smiled.

"Well, he said Rex is sick."

I raised an eyebrow. How can a puppet get sick? Beck chuckled beside me. I dialled the Toni's pizza and recited my order. I put the phone down and leaned back. Beck was on my left and Andre was on the other side. They were all quiet. I know they were expecting me to say something. Beck stood up and went to the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing you guys know what happened in the hospital seeing that you're all here."

They all nodded in agreement and so did I. I caught the weird glances Cat, Robbie and Andre shared. Do they want to say something but thought better of it? Well, if they wanted to share it, they will. Beck sat back down after handing out cans of root beer.

"It's a really stupid question but how are you feeling?" Andre asked me as he sat up straight to turn to me. He popped his can open and took a sip.

"Well, I don't really know how to translate what I'm feeling. I'm shocked that's for sure. But other than that, everything else hasn't sunk in yet."

"Things are really complicated right now, huh?" Robbie said.

I smiled and nodded. Everyone else popped their can open.

"What really surprised me is Ryder waking up and thinking that Jade's his girlfriend."

Andre spit out his soda all over the coffee table. I scrunched my nose.

"He what?!" He asked as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

"Yup. He thinks he's been dating Jade. He said he doesn't really remember me."

Cat and Robbie were the exact mirror of Andre's shocked face. Beck's the only one who didn't react. I guess he found out when he went in to talk to Jade. He was very quiet but I was positive that something was going through his mind. I took a sip of my cold soda.

"Andre's nose is dripping with root beer." Cat pointed out. I got up to fetch a rag and a napkin for Andre. I handed it to him and Beck grabbed the rag from my hand and started wiping down Andre's soda spit.

"I don't know what to say, Tori. I don't understand how things can happen like this so sudden." Robbie looked like he was about to cry.

"Me too. I mean the other day, Ryder hits me, then Jade jumped to conclusions about me and Beck, then I punched Jade square on the face, then Ryder gets into an accident then this."

"What? Ryder hit you? And you punched Jade?" Cat asked. She's so cute when she's shocked. Her brows meet upwards in the middle. I just nodded.

"Well, Tori, you have us. We got your back through this." Andre rubbed my back as he said this. They all smiled at me.

"Thanks guys. Thing is, I'm not even mad at Jade or even at Ryder. I just feel really...really...what's the word? Hollow. But Robbie is right. It's not like me to be taking the weight on my own. I have you guys."

I looked down on my soda can. Beck and Andre put their arm around me and in a short while I was wrapped in a very warm group hug. I tried to hug all of them at once but couldn't. We broke off the hug when the door bell rang. Beck paid for the pizza and I switched on the TV. There were so many things interesting about the movie SAW 3 but nothing about the bloody scene took my mind off what took place today. I felt Beck glance and stare at me a few times through the movie. I put my head on his shoulder to assure him. I was hungry but I didn't even finish half of my slice. Cat screamed once every now and then when the scene got too scary. Robbie screamed more often than Cat did. I usually get affected by movies like this but it didn't matter to me because the pain I feel is worse than the pain the people in the movie felt when they're limbs got sawed off. I feel like my heart was ripped out then ground then mashed together to form whatever shape it is now. The movie ended with Cat sitting on Robbie's lap, Robbie gnawing on his knuckles trying to stifle a scream, Andre snoring beside me and Beck leaning on the back rest with his arm across it. I really want to just have some quiet to myself so I let out a fake yawn. It was only nine but I'm emotionally exhausted.

"Guys, you can stay as long as you want. Just make sure you lock the front door when you leave. Thanks for keeping me company but I'm going to bed. See you at school tomorrow. Cat, you can sleep beside me when you get sleepy. Night guys."

They all smiled at me except Beck. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I brushed my teeth to get rid of the meaty taste in my mouth and ran a brush through my hair. I walked over my dresser to put on my teeth whiteners and stopped when I saw the picture of me and Ryder posing by my locker. This was taken after he gave me flowers for our first month. I found it really cheesy but thought it was sweet. I look at it for a while longer before I laid it face down. I tucked myself in and lay on my left side so I was facing the window. The night was really clear after the rain. I could see the stars and the moon big and bright. I put my hands under my pillow. I closed my eyes and let a lonely tear escape out of my eye. I was drifting to sleep when I felt someone kiss the tear away. That spot felt so warm and the kiss smelled so nice. It's like it was the only part of my numb body that could feel. The kiss was so soft it felt like a butterfly landed on my cheek and then fluttered away. I wanted to open my eyes but I was afraid that it was a dream but as soon as the warmth started to fade from my cheek, the same warm lips pressed another kiss on my temple. I smiled then surrendered myself to drift completely.

A/N: *sniff* I feel Tori's pain. What will happen next? Will Andre tell Beck eventually? What will Tori do next? I bet you guys know who gave Tori a butterfly kiss. I know I wrote the story but I can't help but squeal inside! More coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13

So I was thinking that it would only be fair if we hear from Ryder's side too. Maybe also Jade's later on. Anyways, I know most of you hate Ryder already. I kind of built his character to be really despicable. So, here goes.

Chapter 13-Unidentified Brother: Named

RYDER's POV

What have I gotten myself into? All of this seemed like an ideal plan when I woke up to Jade's tear flushed face two days ago. I never thought it would turn out this way. I don't even know why I made up my mind to pretend to forget Tori. That hurt and broken look she gave me almost broke my resolve. But this is the only way I can think of to be with Jade. I don't want to continue to pretend that I still love Tori. I don't want her to hurt when she finds out eventually so I'll just use this situation to my advantage. I already hurt her when I used her for my grades. I was lucky that she gave me another chance and now I'm going something worse to her. I know she's still hurt but at least I don't have to pretend. Now all we have to worry about is Beck. He knows something is going on. Tori isn't gullible but her kindness always clouds her judgement. She never thinks that a person is capable of deceit on purpose. I have to be really careful around Beck though from what Jade told me, Beck is giving her space. I shift to lie on my side and remember our conversation from when Beck left my room. I had to act pretty pissed off to convince Beck. I let out a sigh of relief when Beck left.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" I wasn't really upset more like I was stressed as hell worried that he might call my bluff.

"Ryder, you can't be mean to Beck also."

What did she say? Doesn't she understand that I'm doing this so that we could be together?

"And why not?!"

Jade lowered her head and fiddled with the cuff of her shirt.

"He saved your life."

He did what? How can he be the one who saved my life? Jade was the one who brought me to the hospital. Sure, she was the one who hit me but she did what she could right away.

"What do you mean?"

Jade sighed and walked around the other side of my bed. She touched my forehead.

"You were bleeding really bad and losing a lot of blood. You're dad was hours away and you needed a donor right away. Beck was the only match. He donated his blood so that they can transfuse."

I didn't know what to say. Why would Beck do something like that for me after what I put Tori through before? I know he doesn't know what Jade is cheating on him with me but I still don't understand why he would do that. What confused me even more is how did we match? It was only my dad who matched me in this city. If that wasn't a coincident I don't know what is. Jade's phone pinged. She read it and I turned my attention to the television. Tori's face was still in my mind. Can I really hurt her? But I love Jade. Once again, I'm battling my inner demons. Tori was the best girlfriend anyone could ask for but she wasn't Jade. I loved the fact that aside from Beck, I was the only guy who could break her ice. Well, a lot of that had to do with what Beck already broke. Me falling in love with Jade was totally an accident.

*flashback*

I just left from Tori's place and we had a fight about what I said. I said something that I wasn't supposed to. Tori got offended, cried and asked me to leave. But even when she was upset at me that night, she asked me to leave nicely. She didn't even yell at me. She just shut up and asked me to please leave. I tried to explain but wasn't doing a good job at it. She gave me a smile and said we'll figure it out the next day. She said she didn't want me to stay longer because we might fight over something else. She even saw me out the door. She was always so kind but why do I want to put her in a situation like this? I don't have the guts to admit that I don't love her anymore. I was driving to my friend's dad's restaurant for a late night meal and I saw Jade pull into the same restaurant. I watched her go in before I went in myself. When I went inside, I saw that she was sitting alone. I walked over to her table and asked if she wants company. She let me sit with her and we had so much fun talking. I asked her when Beck will come back. Her face fell and I could tell that she missed Beck but at the same time she didn't.

"You miss Beck?" I asked her.

"Yeah. But at the same time I'm not looking forward to him coming home soon."

I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Care to expound?" We were sharing a browine cup and I put a small bite in my mouth.

She took a deep breath.

"I kind of like realized that I clung to Beck so much that I neglected a lot of things that I used to love. It was like most of my time was spent making sure Beck wasn't taken away from me. I became obsessed with the thought of Beck being mine and I realized that I didn't like it one bit."

Whoa, this is all so new to me. I never thought that Jade felt that way and I would have never thought that she would tell me.

"So what does that mean?"

"I don't really know what to make of it right now. I've been using the time away from Beck to get back on what I loved to do."

"Like?"

"Like photography and short films."

"Weren't you able to do those when you're with Beck?"

"Not as much as I can now. Like I said, I spent most of my time watching Beck. Besides, I'm able to write more songs now and write screenplays as well."

"You write plays?"

"Yeah, remember I wrote one about a girl falling into a well? And now I have more genre tor write about."

"What are you writing about now?"

She blushed. I have never seen Jade blush in front of us. She looked really cute. Did I just think that Jade's cute? What did I eat?

"It's nothing. You wouldn't want to know."

"Oh come on. I would love to know everything about you." Did I just say that out loud? Jade blushed again. Oh, I could so get used to making her blush.

"Oh...uh...it's about a guy and a girl who falls in love while they were both trying to survive the war in the girl's country. The guy was a soldier from the opposing side and he was the one who killed the girl's drug lord father but she doesn't know yet."

I was speechless. I never expected Jade to write something like that. All her school plays were dark and twisted. This is a totally new side of Jade I'm seeing.

"I did not have you pegged for a romantic. Why do you hide it?"

"Beck fell in love with my dark side so I keep it that way."

Made sense but I'm sure Beck will all the more fall in love with her if he saw this sweet side of hers.

"Huh. Don't get all other Jade with me but I just wanted to know, why are you showing me your other Jade?"

Her eyes bugged out and then she blushed for the third time tonight.

"Uhm...I don't know. You seemed to have taken my mind off of a lot of things tonight. I know it doesn't really make sense but I feel very comfortable with you. More than I want to admit."

My stomach fluttered. We talked for about another hour or so before we both stood up smiling. I walked her out to the parking lot and she leaned on the driver's side to face me.

"Thanks for the impromptu dinner. I had a lot of fun." She smiled up at me and she really didn't seem like the usual Jade at school. I smiled back at her.

"No problem. I had a lot of fun too. It was nice getting to know that other Jade." She laughed softly and tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked up at me again, her smile fading but her eyes full of desire. I didn't even think what I was going to do about it. I just did. I leaned forward, put my hand behind her neck and guided her longing lips to mine. I kissed her softly at first until I sensed the urgency in hers. I deepened the kiss. She opened to let me in and my god, she tasted amazing. Jade put her hand on my chest and grasped my shirt. Both of my hands were holding her face now. Just as I was about to go all out, Tori's face popped into my mind. Way to kill the buzz. Beck's face probably popped in her mind too. She let go but not before I planted soft kisses on her lips again. She slowly opened her eyes and desire was still etched deeply in them. We stayed quiet both equally afraid that we would ruin the awesome air we just had. I opened her door for her. She got in, lowered her window and I ducked in for another kiss.

"Good night, other Jade."

She smiled and drove away. The next day in school, she was back to her usual Jade but her glances at me told me otherwise that the Jade I was with last night is dying to come out to spend time with me. Tori kissed me nicely when we saw each other but it wasn't the same as what Jade's passionate kiss did to me. That's when I knew, I was falling for Jade.

*flashback ends*

Jade put her phone down and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Beck's just giving us some space. He said it's only fair to you if I stay by your side seeing you remember me as your girlfriend and all that."

She sounded pissed.

"Are you upset at me?"

"Yes! Were you planning on telling me that this was your plan? I had no idea that you wanted to play the amnesia card. I was so worried that they would notice! I trusted that you want to be with me but Ryder, have you thought of all the people we would hurt when all this blows up on our face?!"

"I couldn't because by the time I thought of that I already said that I don't remember Tori. So I just went along with it. Look, I know this is totally not part of the plan but we just have to be careful around them. There's no way out of this anymore ad I'm sorry if I didn't run this through you."

She looked at me and then let out another sigh.

"There's not much we can do but to play the part then. I just hope we could keep up with what each other says."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to have to make stories up. I have no problem with that but we have to make sure our stories match otherwise we're busted."

I nodded. Jade stayed until I fell asleep. I wasn't sure how long have I been asleep but I heard my Dad's voice and he was talking to somebody on the phone. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the window where my dad was standing. He had his back to me so he didn't see that I was awake.

"Yes, Shannon."

Who's Shannon? Dad's shoulders tensed.

"What do you expect me to do? I have never even met my kid!"

That raised a red flag. Dad was talking about my half-brother that he was so proud of.

"I know I didn't ask for your consent but I had to know!"

I heard a murmur of screaming coming from the phone.

"I'm sorry okay. I freaked out when I walked in here and saw him. I couldn't deny the fact that my eyes were etched on that boy's face. He definitely looks like you but I saw a lot of me in him."

There was another string of murmur. I didn't want to eavesdrop but I want to know who this brother of mine is.

"Yes! I had the paternity test done in secret because you wouldn't tell me! I was curious why they match!"

The voice on the other line went quiet.

"Yes, Shannon. It's positive. Yes, I got the answer that I needed."

The other line went loud again.

"What?! Of course, I'm not going to tell any of them! I wouldn't ruin our lives like that! Not yours. Not mine. Not Ryder's. Especially not Beck's."

Why is Beck part of this?

"Shannon, you can't do that. I've waited 17 years for the day that you would tell me who my son is and now that I know, I won't let you take him away from me again."

"I understand that, Shannon. But Beck is my son too! I have as much right as you have with him!"

What?! My unidentified brother now has a name?! And its Beck?! Beck is my half brother?! I shut my eyes tight hoping this is all a nightmare. Something that I could wake up from. I opened my eyes again and dad just hung up the phone. I shut my eyes right away before he even turned around. I shifted to my other side and opened my eyes. Unbelievable. Things could not get any more complicated. Not am I only hurting Tori but I'll be hurting my half brother too. Does Beck know? I thought about all the times my dad bragged about him and I felt anger rise up from the pit of my stomach. I've always hated my half brother because even if he's not around, I constantly fought him for my dad's attention and approval. I hate my half brother but I don't hate Beck. I really like Beck as a friend. But will I like him as a brother? Can I really go on with this? I'm not only hurting a friend who I happen to really like but I'll be hurting a brother too. This messy situation just got a whole lot messier. But one thing I'm still sure of, Jade will be mine and there's nothing I won't do to make that happen.

A/N: How's this for a different perspective, eh? Another big reveal am I right? Well, now that the cat is out of the bag, what else could possibly get twisted? How will Jade react when she finds out she's dating both brothers at the same time? How will Ryder tell his parents that he knows? Will the rest of the gang find out? Will Beck and Tori find out soon? How will Tori react? But the better question is, how will Beck react? Post your answers and guesses! Follow this story cause I've got more in store for you. Cheers. =)


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers and followers! Sorry if I haven't written anything in almost a month but truth is, I was thinking of discontinuing the story. I was so sad that Victorious is no more! :'( It's a sad truth and its affecting my creative juices. We'll see how things go. Anyway, I guess I owe you all another chapter. I'm not that cruel to just leave you all hanging. Here goes.

Chapter 14 – I made her smile!

BECK's POV

It's been exactly a week since. Ryder got out of the hospital yesterday with only one visit from Tori and I. I almost blew my top off when Tori sat on the couch and watched Jade tend to Ryder's every need. Jade glanced at me a few times but I didn't even return the favour. For me, we're not together right now. I just couldn't imagine what Tori felt that day. She was supposed to be doing what Jade was doing for Ryder but she had no choice but to watch. Before we left, Ryder asked her not to visit anymore because he really isn't comfortable having a stranger around. Ryder's parents also felt bad for Tori and kept reassuring her that everything will be back to normal soon. Tori always replied with a weak smile. I almost walked across the room to knock some sense in his head. How could he just forget her? Jade just swallowed when Ryder said this. Everything about Tori since has been on Zombie mode. She goes through all the motions in school but she was always quiet. I would drive her home, she would just get out without any word. I would text her and all she replies is 'K.' Andre, Cat and Robbie tried to bring her to Karaokie-Dokie to cheer her up but she didn't even sing any song or dance to any of them. She always had this hollowed look in her eyes. I have to do something about this. I need to take care of her. She needs to smile. She deserves to be happy. I need to see her smile. This is driving me up the wall. I miss Tori. I miss everything that makes her who she is and this is definitely not her. I know what I'll do. I get up from my bed and walked over to the main house. I looked in the fridge to see what's in it. I know exactly what to make for her. I ran back to my trailer and grabbed my coat and keys. I drove away with Jason Mraz voice blasting out of my speakers. She's going to be surprised but she has no choice but to go with me. Her mom is going to insist she gets out of the house. I pulled up Tori's driveway and let myself in through the back yard. Trina and her mom, Holly, were sitting at the dining table. They seemed to be in a serious conversation. Trina looked up and saw me.

"Beck, thank god you're here. Sit." Trina pulled me to sit beside her.

"What's going on? Everything okay?" I asked both of them.

"We gotta so something about Tori." Trina genuinely concerned for Tori? Something must be really wrong. Things are already going downhill but this is entirely about Tori's behaviour.

"She's not coping well with all this, Beck." Holly looked like she was going to cry. She's usually cool with everything but whatever's going on with Tori is affecting her severely. Heck, I'm even greatly affected and we're only best friends. How much more her family?

"Tell him what you saw mom." Trina instructed.

Holly squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before she leaned closer to lower her voice.

"I saw Tori on her weighing scale this morning. She has that digital one that records your most recent weight. When she left for school, I checked her record. She's drastically losing weight, Beck. She hasn't anything aside from a few pieces of toast or a bowl of cereal at night and a few glasses of water since I got home."

"How much weight has she lost exactly?"

"Within the week? 9 pounds." Trina answered. Oh gosh, what is she doing to herself? She doesn't weigh much to start with. No wonder she had looked slightly paler and thinner this week. I thought it was just because she didn't bother to fix herself up. Just as I was about to speak, Tori bounded down the stairs.

"Oh. Hey, Beck. I didn't know you were coming over."

"That's cause I didn't tell you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kidnap you. If that's okay." I smiled at her and she returned it weakly.

Holly stood up from her chair.

"That's a great idea, honey! I have book club tonight, Dad's working late and Trina has a date."

Tori's jaw fell open.

"Trina has a date? Who would-I mean with who?" Tori forced her smile and I chuckled.

"You know that boy, Sean? The one I delivered free pizza to?" Tori nodded and I shook my head.

"Well, we've been working on a school project together, he broke up with his girlfriend before we became partners and we've been having so much fun together."

"Seriously? And he likes your usual self?" Holly asked. She is just too funny.

"Mom! Of course, he does! Apparently, he has a thing for silly girls."

"Well, since you put it that way." I nudged her side. Trina turns to me, puts a hand on her waist and smiles.

"I'm sorry, Beck. I know you had this major crush on me before but it would've never worked out between us. You're too young for me." She walked away.

"I'm glad it didn't." I muttered under my breath and Tori forced another smile. I turned to her.

"Well, grab your coat and let's go." Tori turned around and walked towards the closet. I follow her and help her in her coat. I pulled her hair out of her coat and the sweet watermelon scent of her hair wafted in the air. Mmmmm...I love that smell.

"So where are we going?"

I held the door open for her and waited for her to step outside.

"Grocery."

"You're taking me grocery shopping?" Her eyebrows shot up in sarcasm.

"Yeah, I need some stuff for our dinner." I open the passenger's door for her. She slid in and I shut the door close. I walked around to the driver's side and buckled my seatbelt.

"What's your mom making?"

"Nothing."

"You're cooking?" I smiled at her and nodded. I pulled out her driveway and headed for the closest store. I grabbed a basket and lead Tori to the fresh produce section. I put a container of fresh mozzarella in the basket, a pack of fresh mushrooms and a piece each of red, yellow and green bell peppers.

"What are you making?"

"It's a surprise." I stroke her hair lightly and color filled her cheeks. I missed that so much but not as much as seeing her smile genuinely. We checked out and drove to my house. After half an hour, Tori and I are clad in aprons and are both chopping, slicing and dicing.

"Since when do you cook?" Tori asked me. She threw a piece of mushroom at me. It landed on my hair and stayed there. I walked towards her and grabbed her around the waist.

"You're gonna pay for that. You know how much I love my hair." She smiled weakly.

I moved away and took out the flour, yeast and salt.

"I've known how to cook since I was 13 I guess?" I portioned everything according to the recipe I know by heart.

"And why haven't we seen any of these skills?"

"Same as you, Vega. I only cook for special people." I looked over and found Tori's face filling up with color again. She watched me as I started kneading the dough for pizza.

"You're making homemade pizza?!" Tori squealed like a kid. I was almost there. I saw her almost saw her heart melting, award winning, commercial worthy smile. I'm breaking her ice. We topped the pizza with all the ingredients we have and slid on the pizza stone I had warming up in the oven. I set the timer for 20 minutes and wiped my hands with the towel hanging out my apron pocket. Tori was taking hers off when I looked over at her. Her shirt rose a bit exposing her smooth waist. I wanted to touch it so much and just hold her close to me. I quickly turned away when she turned around. God, why am I feeling this way? I don't even a tinge of regret with my cooling off with Jade. I was mostly upset at Ryder. But then again, it's not his fault. All I know right now, Tori is very important to me and I would do anything to make her happy. I'm her best friend. I'm supposed to want that for her and I do. But, who am I kidding? I'm developing feelings for her that I never had. I have never looked at her this way. Tori walked over to the high chair lined up in front of the breakfast counter. She crossed her arms on top of each other and looked up at me. I was right across the other side of the counter leaning on the sink.

"Hey, wanna do something while we're waiting for the pizza?" I asked her.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Come with me." I go around the counter and grabbed a hold of her hand. I entwined my fingers with her and she tried to control her gasp but I still heard it. I lead her to my old room upstairs and walked in my closet that's now more like a stockroom. I dug for my guitar. I pulled out the dusty black leather case and set it down right in front of her feet. She sat on the bed and I took my spot in front of her on the floor.

"Sorry, it's kinda dusty. I haven't taken this out for years."

"It's okay. Why haven't you taken this out for so long?"

"Something happened with Jade that made me not want to play anymore so I stored it."

"What happened?" She tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. I wanted to do that but she beat me to it. I lifted the lid of the case and took out my guitar. It still looked pretty good and still had a little bit of shine to it. I strummed the strings and adjusted a few strings to tune it.

"Jade took up most of my time. One night I didn't want to hang out with her and just wanted to play. I know she would get pissed off if I blow her off for some alone time so I made up some stuff hoping she would buy it. She didn't. She burst into my trailer and we had a huge fight about it. I thought it was too much hassle to have alone time to play so I stopped."

"She should be happy that you're doing what you love and she should understand that this is something that you love."

"It doesn't matter now. Anyway, I want you to listen to this."

I strummed the first chords of the intro. I closed my eyes and let the sound of the strings take me to a whole different place.

_I don't know why or when_

_I don't see how it could happen_

_I didn't expect it to change_

_But I remember that kiss onstage_

_I still don't know why or when_

_I still don't see how it could happen_

_An angel flew down from heaven_

_And I remembered then_

_Coffee stained shirts and dying aliens_

_Why did we have to be best friends?_

_Hate that my arms can't be around you_

_For you there's nothing I won't do_

_Coffee stained shirts and dying aliens_

_Can't we be more than best friends?_

_I don't know why it hurts_

_But I blame the coffee stained shirts_

_Now I know why and when_

_Now I see how it happened_

_Now I know what changed_

_Because I remember that kiss onstage_

_You can't be mine, No, you can't be mine_

_I wish I could turn back time_

_But all I can do is hurt_

_And I blame it on the coffee stained shirts._

I continued to strum the last chords of the song and slowly opened my eyes. Tori's face was flushed with hot tears streaming down her face. Her shoulders were heaving up and down and she brought her hands to her face. I just waited for her to release and vent out. She was about to breakdown soon. She needs this release. Maybe after this, she would feel better and do better. I heard the timer of the oven buzz but I didn't get up to check on it. Tori tried to brace herself by putting her hands on her knees but her shoulders were still heaving so hard. A few more minutes of waterfall tears and she started to calm down. I slowly put the guitar back in the case. I looked up at Tori and didn't like what I saw. Her eyes were so puffy, her face was so red it looked like she was sunburnt and the part of her hair that hung around her shoulders were wet from her tears. She was fiddling with the cuff of her long sleeved shirt and I took her hands in mine. I was kneeling in front of her now. She cleared her throat.

"When did you write that?"

"I've had the tune in my mind for a long time, just didn't have the right words for it."

"So when did you finish it?"

"The day I came home from the audition with you." I was basically confessing all of my feelings for her and I didn't know how she was going to respond. She looked up at me and I saw the first genuine and truly happy smile this week on her face. Her eyes were so round and I was melting in the vast pool of warm brown. I smiled back at her and pulled her in my embrace. I buried my face in her hair and she gripped the back of my shirt like she was hanging on to dear life.

"Thanks, Beck. I'm so lucky to have a best friend like you."

That stung. Apparently she didn't realize that I just confessed whatever I was feeling for her through that song. I was clearly still in the friend zone. Doesn't matter as long as she smiles. I'm sure she's still shaken up about all that's going on. I'll give her all the time and space she needs. Right now, I'm just overjoyed that she's in my arms. Although, not technically mine to enjoy but definitely happy that she's in my arms. Well, I just destroyed the dam now I gotta wait to see where the water leads.

A/N: The song that I wrote didn't really have chords or anything. All it is is a tune that's in my mind and the words fit right in. Anyway, hope you like this extra long chapter I wrote. Thoughts to leave you with: Did Tori realize that Beck just confessed to her? How will she respond? Don't forget, there are still thing that Beck and Tori don't know. How will their movie shoot go once they both recognize their feelings for each other? More revelations to come soon! Keep following, share this to your co-fanfictioners, post your reviews and hold to your seats! Cheers!

PS: My 20th chapter will be all about my readers! So send me your one-shot stories about Tori and Beck and the best one will be chosen and published as the 20th chapter! Your name will be there of course! Hope you guys join!=)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I know most of you hate me now for disappearing for so long. But hopefully this chapter will get you guys to like me again even just a little bit SORRRRYYYYYYY Readers and enjoy!

Chapter 15 – Three words: What the Heck?!

TORI's POV

It was unfair for me to do that to Beck. He literally confessed his feeling for me but I'm just not ready to take anything else in. I feel so much pain that even just by closing my eyes; I feel burning pain through my body. I never knew that I loved Ryder this much. I didn't know that I was going to hurt this much. It feels like I might break anytime. Well, I kinda broke a bit when Beck sang me his song earlier. It felt so good to hear it but also scary at the same time. Since when has he felt that way about me? So it wasn't just me who felt the surge of electricity whenever we hugged in the school hallways, whenever he puts his arm around me or whenever we sit beside each other at lunch? I always denied it because I didn't want to develop feelings for him, but it's too late now. I'm not sure what I feel for Beck but I'm definitely developing more intense feeling for him.

We sat in front of his wide screen LED TV with plates of homemade pizza on our laps. Beck put on Breakfast Club before we started to devour his homemade pizza. It was seriously good. Better than the delivered ones I'd have to say. We sat close to each other in silence, our attention on the movie. Beck leaned his head back on the couch after setting his plate down on the coffee table. I looked at him but he didn't look at me. The air feels so wrong. Is he angry that I friend zoned him? I'm sure he understands but I owe him an explanation. I haven't smiled, eaten properly nor did anything healthy in days. He was the one who kept me going. He made me smile just an hour ago in the kitchen. He even wrote me a song that melted my heart and helped me release my hurt. I felt better after crying like a baby in front of him but he didn't probe or anything. He just waited patiently not like Ryder who usually forced me to talk. Then when he looked at me, I saw so much care and tenderness. What's going on? Then when we came back downstairs, he stayed quiet. Know what? Whatever. I grabbed the remote from the table and hit the pause button. He didn't even react. I muster up the courage to speak.

"Why are you quiet?" My voice almost broke but I kept it steady. Beck let out a sigh.

"No reason. I'm just thinking." Beck kept his eyes on the screen.

I don't know how to talk to him. I know that we both know what each other is thinking about. I look at my hands and started picking on my nail.

"Beck, please talk to me. I know I hurt you."

Beck held his breath. He sat up and shifted so he's facing me. He tucked his right leg under him and put his arm against the couch.

"What do you want me to say, Tori?"

"I don't know, just talk to me. What was that in your room?"

It took him a while to respond. When he finally did, I looked up only to trap myself in his intense gaze.

"I think you know what happened there, Tori. What I don't understand is if you feel the same way or not. Tell me straight so we can go back to the way things were before an hour ago."

I looked back down. I was so nervous at what I was about to tell him but I just hope he understands.

"We can never go back to how things were before."

"What do you mean? Are you angry at me?"

"I wish I was. That would have been easier but I feel the opposite of angry." I smiled. Beck chuckled and took my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. I couldn't understand how such a small contact could send enormous tingles all over my body.

"Tori, you have no idea how happy I am right now."

"Beck, I don't want you to get your hopes up. I'm a total mess right now."

"A mess that I'm willing to help put back into shape."

My heart did a skip.

"You wouldn't want to be with me right now, Beck."

"I wouldn't want you any other way."

"What you saw back there was just a fraction of the mess I am right now. I'm not going to put you in that spot all the time Beck. Who knows how long will it take for me to get over this?"

"I wasn't asking for your permission. I just had to make sure you feel the same. If you didn't I would stay as your friend but now that I know how you feel, you have no choice."

"Beck, we can't. I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't treat you as a rebound. I need to get this fixed first."

"Who said you're treating me as a rebound? Don't tell me your feelings only changed because of what happened with Ryder. The relationship between us is still the same. There are only minor changes."

"Minor changes? Like what?"

Before I could say anything else, I felt his lips on mine. His lips were full of passion and love. I closed my eyes and basked in the feeling that Beck's giving me. His kisses are so tender and so different from the ones in rehearsal. He let out all the feeling he was holding in then. I thought that was the best it could get but this time was just unexplainable. I seemed to feel different sensations at the same time and my mind was drunk with his presence. He pulled away then laid soft kisses on my lips again and again.

"Minor changes like that. I'm still your best friend but a best friend who can love you like that."

I was so speechless. My mind wasn't forming any coherent answers.

"Beck, I just need time."

"You can have all the time in the world. I'll be waiting."

"What do we do about Ryder and Jade? We're both in a committed relationship."

"No, I'm not."

My eyes bugged out. He's not with Jade anymore? Why didn't he tell me?

"What do you mean?"

"Jade and I aren't together. We cooled off but it seems like we won't be getting back together. The way she looks at me now is really different and I can tell that this is the chance she needed to get out without hurting me."

"I still have Ryder."

He grabbed my waist and shifted me so I'm facing him. I tucked both of my legs under me.

"I know things are very hard for you right now and I'll do everything I can to help you through this but what are you going to do if Ryder never remembers you again? Don't tell me you're just going to stick around hurting until the day comes that he remembers you. The doctors say his brain is okay but trauma does that and it may be permanent. You have the right to be happy."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Beck. I do want to be happy but I don't want to commit to anything just in case Ryder gets his memories back. I don't want him to think that I gave up on him that easily."

Beck shifted again and leaned back on the couch with a loud sigh. I took his hand and he looked at me.

"I'm not saying I don't want to be with you. It's too late for me to try to stay away from you but I just need to give this time."

"I understand, Tori. But always remember that I'm here if you need anything, okay?"

I slouched back down the couch and tucked myself under his arm.

"Thanks, Beck." He tightened his arm around me and I felt his lips on my hair.

"Anytime, Love."

Beck drove me home around 10 o'clock. He gave me a loving peck on the cheek before I headed inside. As soon as the door closed behind me, I leaned against it and replayed the entire evening in my mind. Gosh, I have no idea what's happening but I feel so good. Then Ryder pops into my mind and the good feeling went away instantly. I just got to figure this out. I've already accepted the fact that I have feelings for Beck, but that doesn't make it right. I still have a responsibility to whatever relationship Ryder and I have. Things are getting messier but if I have Beck, and of course my friends and family, by my side, I'll be okay. Tomorrow is another day. I went up to my room and texted Ryder.

Me: Hope ur feeling better.

I wasn't expecting him to reply but he did after five minutes.

Ryder: Stop it, Tori. Seriously, you're just all the more confusing my already very confused mind.

I held my breath in. He really doesn't remember me. I already accepted that but it doesn't make it hurt any less.

Me: Sorry. I won't bother you anymore. I do have a favor. Check under your mattress.

I hit send then turned off my phone. I'm changing my number tomorrow. I flopped on my bed and laid my arm on my forehead. I don't understand this mess anymore. Why did it have to happen to me? I mean I'm not wishing this to happen to someone else but why did this have to happen at all? What the heck am I going to do?

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I got giddy writing this because now they finally admitted their feelings for each other! Aaaaahhhh! Next chapter filled with new excitement and coming soon!=) keep reading and following! BTW, if you could, please follow me on twitter abbyfoss=) Thanks!=)


	16. Chapter 16

Hey y'all! Sorry I didn't update in a while. I had a moment of weakness and was convinced I was never going to write again, but I'm back! And those people who made me want to stop can just keep their mouth shut. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This chapter contains minor adult themes. So if you're not 15 above don't read. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 16-Can I really keep this up?

RYDER's POV

I read Tori's last text message five minutes after my phone dinged. I was busy thinking and planning my next move. Should I let them know that I was faking it or make it look like I got my memory back? But if I do that then what will happen with me and Jade? I stood up and looked under my mattress just like Tori instructed. I found an envelope tucked under it. I pulled it out and took the contents out. Collages of pictures, a cd and a letter with my name on it came out. I took the pictures and smiled as I remembered when they were taken. Then I remembered that Tori and I would be celebrating our first year anniversary in a few days' time. She must have prepared this for me ahead. I set the photos down on my desk and picked up the cd. I put it in my laptop and waited for it to load. A video popped out and Tori was smiling at me as if she was right in front of me. My breath picked up as she sat back down on her bed. Her room was dark so it looked like she shot this video sometime in the night before she went to bed. She was wearing a purple tank top and her hair was down in loose waves that looked so smooth it made me want to reach out and rake my fingers through them.

"Hey, babe. It's almost year one for us and I just wanna let you know that I'm so happy being with you. I love the way you make me smile, the way you touch my ear when we talk seriously, the way you rake your fingers through your hair when I say something ridiculous, the way you pick out the yellow colored fruit loops from your bowl, the way your eyebrows meet each other when solving a math problem. I love the simplest things about you so you can just imagine how much I love the special things about you. I know we didn't start at the best note but I'm glad I gave us a chance. Here's one to celebrate our year one together."

Tori smiled and the video changed to a music video. I saw myself being followed by a camera. I was doing all the simple things Tori just mentioned. Her voice flowed sweetly through the song she wrote for me. I saw her pulling me into a hug after I gave her the customized jacket I had made for her birthday. We looked so happy. The song broke my heart and I almost lost my will to keep this on. I thought about Jade and how she looked the night I kissed her and my resolve remained. By the end of the song, tears were threatening to spill out but I wiped my hand across my eyes before they did. My heart ached for Tori. I can't imagine the pain I'm putting her through but one has to sacrifice. It may sound selfish that I'm making Tori sacrifice, but this is as much of a sacrifice for me as for Tori. I closed my laptop and read Tori's letter. After doing so, I realized that I shouldn't have done that. Her letter said so much. I lay back on my bed careful not to put weight on my broken arm. Tori's face ran through my mind like a slideshow of her happy moments with me. Tori was really a great girlfriend. The greatest one guy can ask for. I was lucky to have her but Jade just does it for me. Her tough exterior around others melt away when I touch her and it really makes me happy that I'm the only one aside from Beck who can do that. I make her feel things others can't and vice versa. Beck also came into my thoughts. How will he react when he finds out we're brothers? I still didn't want to accept it but that was the truth. We had the same dad. I wanted to confront my dad about it right away but I know if I did, this would ruin my parent's marriage. Another secret I had to keep to myself. I let out a loud sigh when I heard a light knock on my door. It was almost 11pm so I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Come in."

The door opened and I saw Jade's boots step into my room. I sat up and hid the things Tori gave me before she saw them.

"Hey." Jade walked sullenly towards me. The look she had on her face made me want to kiss it away.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow."

Jade laid on the other side of my bed and snuggled to me.

"I needed to check on you and see how you're doing."

"I'm doing better. Thanks."

We stayed quiet for almost a minute when Jade spoke.

"I talked to Beck before I came here."

That made me sit up.

"Really? What did you guys talk about?"

"We broke up for good."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Didn't you want that?" Jade snapped taking a sitting position.

"I did but why so sudden?" I rubbed her back to calm her down.

"He called me and I didn't pick up but he just called right back. He asked me how I was doing and how you were doing. He told me that since it seemed like I didn't mind being your girlfriend by memory better to end it for good. He was wondering why I didn't protest. Then he chuckled and said he knew it. He knew I liked you. He said no hard feelings and declared at least he didn't have to bother worrying about how I'd react once he and Tori start shooting the movie."

I didn't know what to say to that. I felt anger surge through my veins. I totally forgot about the movie he has with Tori. Can I really just ignore the jealousy I felt?

"So I'm officially single now. Beck sounded hurt over the phone and I wanted to say something to justify what's going on but it also sounded like he saw it coming."

"He couldn't have seen that coming, Jade. He loved you and I can tell he still does."

"I don't think so. He sounded off over the phone."

"Of course he would sound off. This situation probably wasn't in one of the ways he thought would cause you to break up."

"Maybe. What about Tori? What are you going to do about her?"

I let out another sigh and closed my eyes.

"I don't know. I'm just hoping I'd be able to keep this up. I'm just going to play it as we go along. At least we'll able to go out in public now."

"I feel bad for Tori. What we're doing is wrong." I looked at her incredulously.

"Don't tell me you like Tori now? Since when did you develop a conscience where Tori is concerned?"

"I don't particularly feel for her but I'm just trying to put myself in her shoes. I pity her cause we pulled the rug underneath her feet."

"We'll work this out. Everyone gets over a break up eventually."

"Not this kind of break up. We totally crushed her, Ryder."

"I know. I feel awful about it but this is the only way I saw that we could be together without having to admit that we cheated."

Jade and I talked for another half hour before she got up and kissed me goodnight. I held her face in place right in front of mine. I looked at her gray eyes and down to her lips. Just looking at her makes my mouth water. I pulled her for another kiss and I kissed her deeply. She let out a moan and lowered herself on top of me carefully. My hands were buried in her hair and her hands were travelling down my chest. I carefully rolled over so that I'm halfway on top of her. I broke the kiss and let my lips travel to her ear down to her creamy neck. Jade shivered and gripped the back of my shirt tightly. I kissed under her ear and kissed her on the mouth again. We both came up for air and stared into each other's eyes. Right there and then, I saw the reason why I had to do this. I wanted Jade more than anything else. It didn't matter anymore what I had to do just to win her.

A/N: Wow so this chapter makes my blood boil. I made my own blood boil…haha. Well I just wanted to build up the right emotion towards Jade and Ryder; not to hate them but sort of see their reason why they're doing this. Anyway, I'll upload the next chapter right away too. This is my peace offering to you guys for waiting so long and making you not hate me anymore. LOL


	17. Chapter 17

So I wanted to upload another one for you right away. Hope you forgive me for being such a lazy ass writer. Here's chapter 17 for you awesome followers and readers

Chapter 17-A Week Later

BECK's POV

It's been a week since the last time Tori cried. She's still a bit reserved but at least she smiles, talks and eats better now. She would sit with us when Jade isn't and when Jade sits with us, Tori stays quiet, eats fast then makes up some excuse to leave the table right away. Tori hasn't asked about Ryder but I can tell it still crushes her to see Ryder and Jade walk around school hand in hand. I notice how she holds her breath when she sees them and then turn around to avoid bumping into them. Every time I saw this I wanted to pull her into a hug but I wouldn't cause more rumors to float around. There's enough rumors going around as it is. Tori stands up for herself but this is just taking the fight out of her. I know what's going through her mind. She thinks she's the girlfriend easily forgotten and suddenly replaced by someone who wasn't even supposed to be anyway tied to her boyfriend. For her, Ryder is still her boyfriend but from my perspective and I'm sure form Ryder's too, that wasn't the case anymore. I just wish Tori will get over this soon. I can make her happy no doubt about it because that's all I want to do for her. We're shooting the movie in a month which is summer for us and then we comeback for senior year. Jade and I officially broke up last week too and I can't explain how relieved I am despite feeling the hurt that she didn't even try to get back together with me. It was as if that's what she actually wanted to happen. Whatever, if she's happy with Ryder then fine by me. I just wish Tori didn't have to get hurt. I was putting stuff into my locker when Tori walked up to me and I immediately felt a smile tug on the corner of my lips.

"Hey." I greeted Tori. She smiled and it already seemed like she wasn't hurting. The smile she gave me was exactly Tori would give me before all this craziness happened.

"Hey. I was wondering if you had any plans today?"

I casually leaned on my locker and folded my arm underneath each other.

"Is Tori Vega asking me out?" Tori rolled her eyes and I chuckled. I love how things between us can be so comfortable after I thought I was friend zoned last week. The thought almost made me laugh.

"Yes, Beck Oliver. I guess I am." She tipped her head a bit to the side causing her hair to follow and the smell of her shampoo wafted in the space between us. It took a lot of self-control for me not to close my eyes and breathe her scent in. I would've looked like a freak if I did that in the middle of the school hallway.

"What do you have in mind?" Tori hitched her shoulder bag a bit higher. She still had her arms full of books and I reached forward and took the books from her. She let me take it and a smile formed. I walked towards her locker and she turned the combo in.

I stuff her books in and now she's the one leaning on her locker.

"I was thinking if you wanted to see the movie showing in the theatre right now. It's a comedy and Andre said it was good."

"Sounds good. Let's do it. We can get something to eat at Nozu."

"But you don't like Nozu much."

"I know but you do so we'll go there." I smiled my one sided smile that always made her blush which she did. She tucked her hair behind her ear and lowered her head to cover up the obvious blush coloring her perfect cheek bones.

I grab her hand and lead her to my car. We drove to the theatre and it was almost empty. It was a good idea that we didn't wait until after rush hour. It would be packed later. Tori paid for the tickets and I paid for the popcorn, M&Ms and the large soda that we agreed to share. The lady at the concession stand hands me 2 straws and I told her one is fine. The two of us took our seat at the upper part of the theatre. No one else was here aside from the group of teenagers down below, a couple to our left and another couple a few rows behind us. The trailers started and I poured the M&Ms into the popcorn bucket. I know Tori likes the combination but before I do, I took out the yellow and orange M&Ms that she doesn't like. I put them in my hand and ate all of them at once. Tori was looking at me as I was doing this.

"How did you know?" She asked me with her mouth slightly ajar.

"I'm your best friend. I pay attention." I handed her the popcorn bucket after shaking it a bit. She took it from me her gaze not leaving me. I smiled at her and turned my attention to the screen although I was well aware that she was still staring at me. The movie started and I felt Tori shift in her seat to face the screen. Halfway through, we were both laughing. This movie is hilarious and the main character reminded me of Andre. I leaned closer to Tori.

"Doesn't he remind you of Andre?" I whispered her ear. Tori sucked a breath in. Do I really do that to her?

"Y-yeah. It totally does. Maybe that's why he told me it was good. I wonder if he saw himself when he watched this."

"I bet he did. That is so how he would act around Trina."

Tori let out a low chuckle and nodded her head. Tori put the now empty popcorn bucket down and crossed her legs. She wraps her arm around her and rubbed up and down. I took notice of this and removed my jacket. I put it around her without any word and left my right arm around her. Tori looked up at me again and I smiled at her. She smiled back and nestled closer to me before turning her attention back to the screen. Another 15 minutes into the movie and we already knew who ends up with whom. I don't usually like romantic comedies but because this movie is consistent with the humor and the fact that I was watching it with Tori makes it very bearable. I removed my arm around Tori a few minutes ago when she shifted again. We were sitting side by side again and her hand was sitting on the arm rest. I didn't even hesitate. I intertwined our finger and kissed the back of her hand. I put our hand on my lap and started drawing circles at the back of her hand with my thumb. Tori didn't seem to mind that I was holding her hand. We've held hands a thousand times but this feels different because we both know that we're attracted to each other. I look to my right and found a pair of mesmerizing hazel eyes staring back at me. I took in the way she was looking at me and I felt my chest tighten because as much as I want this girl, I still couldn't make her mine. My left hand went up to stroke her cheek. Tori closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I let my gaze fall on her lips and I could tell she was waiting for me too. I slowly guided her face towards mine and pressed a kiss on her lips. My hand tangled in her hair and my other hand released the hold on hers and it immediately went to the other side of her face. I held her there letting our lips communicate. There was a small rumble that came from my throat and that seemed to excite her. Tori deepened the kiss and I obliged to kiss her back. I was about to lose control so I slowly broke the kiss. Tori slowly opened her eyes. We just stared at each other; both of us thinking how great that felt. I didn't even care about the couple a few rows behind us. I gave Tori another kiss on the cheek and she put her head on my shoulder. This time she was the one who intertwined our fingers. I felt her head lift and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" My brow furrowed when I asked her. She smiled at me so sweetly.

"I didn't think it was possible right now, but I'm really happy, Beck." That warmed my entire being. I make her happy which exactly what I want and what she totally deserve.

"I'm happy, too, Tori. Happier than I have ever been."

"I just wish I would feel this way for good."

"You can, Tori. You know what you have to do to make that happen."

"I know, Beck. I just need a little bit more time."

"I know and I'll be there the whole time, holding your hand. Things will work out, trust me."

"I do, more than anything else."

"I won't let anything hurt you anymore. I promise."

"You don't have to do anything aside from just being my Beck."

I felt my stomach dip when she claimed me. I know right now it's still on the best friend stage but I'm hoping soon it will be more than that. I loved everything about her. I loved the way she feels against my lips and that makes me look forward to the movie shoot. I'm sure it'll come out good.

The movie ended after another half hour. The lights went on in the theatre and we stood up to leave. I took her hand and lead her out. When we opened the door, we bumped into Ryder and Jade. They were laughing and were holding hands just like Tori and I are. The moment they realized who they bumped into, both of them fell silent. Tori did the unexpected. She smiled at them.

"Hey guys! You're going to enjoy the movie. It was great, wasn't it Beck?" Jade and Ryder looked at me then looked at our hands then back at me. I played it cool like I usually do.

"Yeah, it's hilarious. Awesome romantic comedy." I ran my hand through my hair.

"But you never liked romantic comedies." Jade said sternly. She seemed to bore holes on Tori's face but not the angry kind she usually gives. It was more like guilt was plastered on her face.

"People change, Jade." I nonchalantly replied then gave a knowing look at Ryder. He caught my stare and flinched. I wasn't expecting him to react. I'm very good at reading people and I knew right away he was hiding something. His gaze fell on Tori who was trying her best to keep the smile on face.

"That was fast." Jade was now looking at me.

"I should say the same." I raised my eyebrows at her and the way she's tangled to Ryder' arm.

"Well, we better get going, Beck. You guys enjoy." I let Tori pull me away. Once we were inside my car, Tori broke down in tears. She put her head on top of her legs and covered her eyes with her hands. Her shoulders were quaking from her sobbing and I did the only thing I could. I pulled her on top of my lap and cradled her. I let her cry on my shirt until she was done. I was rubbing her back to help her calm down.

"He really doesn't see me anymore, Beck. He has really forgotten me. I saw it in his eyes, Beck. I can never get him back. He has let me go." Tori said in between sobs. I felt so angry right now. I know it was coincidence that we bumped into each other but the fact that he was causing Tori pain made me want to go back there and settle this. Jade wasn't much of a help either. She just stood there wrapped around Ryder. The least she could have done was break away from his hold but she just stood there. It was like she wanted to rub it in.

"He doesn't love me anymore, Beck. I lost him and he's never coming back. What did I do to deserve this? I wasn't a bad girlfriend, was I? This is my fault; I shouldn't have said those things about his brother."

What the hell?! She's blaming herself now? My anger doubled.

"Shh..It's not your fault, Tori. You weren't anything but perfect for him Tori. It's not your fault that he didn't realize that. He's an idiot for not seeing how great you are."

Tori shook in my arms. She was wiping her tears with the sleeves of her shirt. No make-up ran down her face. She barely wore make-up and still she's so beautiful. Tori just stayed in my arms even when she was already calm. We just sat there in silence. Tori sat up.

"It seems like a lost cause already, Beck. I'm tired and I don't want to fight for it anymore. I'm done. I'm done hurting."

"You have no idea how good that sounds to me. Just know that I'm here for you."

"I know and I look forward to moving on knowing that there's someone to look forward to."

I kissed her cheek and wiped the wetness from her face. I was beyond happy now. This was what I was waiting for. Tori and I can be happy together. I'm so glad Tori chose to finally move on. This would be the start of a great time with Tori, no drama, no tears and no more fighting. I hope.

A/N: Ahhhhh! Are they officially gonna get together? Will there really be no more complications? Will they really be happy from now on? Hold your horses for the next chapter!


End file.
